Dear Santa
by CelticGames4
Summary: AN UPDATE A DAY TILL CHRISTMAS! What will happen when the Hunger Games characters write letters to Santa? A mix of Suzanne's wonderful characters and my OC's, but I think I'll try to stick to canon. There's some from the HG universe, and some from AU's in the real world. Not sure what I'm going to do on Christmas Day, but feel free to come request! Merry Christmas!
1. Katniss&Peeta

_**A/N: Bored and in the Christmas spirit! So, here, my friends, is what came from that. Hopefully I'll have an update per day until Christmas, both from the canon universe and from AU's. I'll alternate each day between a set of canon characters and a set of the OC's from my stories. Christmas Day will be a reader's choice letter… I think I'll post a poll later on in the month. Enjoy, all! P.S. Italicized signifies writing and **_**straight **_**symbolizes typed. **_

_From: Katniss Everdeen, post-Mockingjay, pre-children_

_Dear Santa-_

_To say that I feel uncomfortable writing this letter is an understatement. But Peeta will __**NOT STOP PESTERING ME **__to just do it, so here I am now. _

_Peeta loves this whole Christmas shin-dig. I can see why… He is a baker and he's always happy and that's what this holiday is about. I wish Gale would visit for the holidays so I could escape Peeta's constant smiling and Christmas nagging. _

_Needless to say, there's nothing I really need. I'm the mockingjay of a revolution, a Victor: twice… There's nothing I can ask for this year for Christmas. _

_What I really want is for myself to be dead and Prim alive. Finnick. Cinna. Rue. Mags. Wiress._

_Peeta keeps on telling me that I'm important. He may still be a little off his rocker, but I'll take that over nothing, especially because there was a time during which all he wanted to do was strangle me. _

_I suppose I am important. Even Haymitch told me once that the Games would probably still be going on if it wasn't for me. He said that I may've lost, but I also saved. I guess that's selfless for you. Or is it just selfish of me to let my loved ones die and do nothing about it because I'm important? I often go back and forth on it. _

_You know what I really want? I really want rid of the sleepless nights, I want to have Peeta back for good this time, not just asking me what's real and what's not. I want to have Gale back: as a best friend and nothing more. But, then again, you could hold him responsible for Prim's death. I want to have my family back, I want Peeta to have his. _

_Just a bunch of stupid requests that I know I'll never get, anyways. _

_Maybe get Buttercup some food? I dunno, he likes to eat. _

_Who knows? Maybe this is pointless and all I'll get is just coal. I've sure seen enough of it. _

_This is the problem with rich people and Christmas. I mean, I would say I need new arrows or a new bow, but I literally have enough to last me a lifetime. I don't have to worry about food anymore, and if I rip a piece of clothing it usually gets repaired. The only things I want are those that I can't have, which I already listed above. Maybe some rue, like the flower. I think I can finally stand to see it planted outside the window with the primrose. _

_I guess I could ask for some new boots. I mean, I certainly don't want or need toys. _

_Sure. Alright, Santa Claus. If you are really real, then that's what I want. A new pair of good boots and some rue. Think you can do that, Santa? If you're supposedly watching every child then you must be amazed by everything I've been through. Everyone's been watching me. I am the mockingjay. _

_You'll know which house is mine because Peeta's gone overboard decorating it along with his. And Haymitch's, too. _

_Happy Christmas. Or whatever you're supposed to say. _

_This holiday's very strange. _

_From, _

_Katniss Everdeen, Victor of the 74__th__ and 75__th__ Hunger Games_

* * *

_From: Peeta Mellark, post-Mockingjay, pre-children_

_Dear Santa: _

_Sorry in advance for Katniss's letter. I'm trying to get her excited for Christmas because it's something that can take our minds off of everything. Just for a day. Just a day with friends and family to spend together and, though it'll be hard to forget everyone that died, we might be able to do it. _

_Here's what I want, then. I want Katniss to smile. She has, yes, but those smiles were mostly fake. I want to see Katniss smile a real and happy smile. Maybe even a laugh. It's those things about her that I miss. Really truly miss. So, if just for a second, you could remind me what her real, happy smile looks like… That's what I want for Christmas. _

_It won't be easy… The task is next to impossible… But they say that you are magic. _

_As for me, well, I don't really have anything that I want. Maybe to be completely sane again, so I can take care of her… _

_Oh, I know! The Capitol had all these cooking books. Like, books that teach you how to cook. I'd really like one of those. Yeah, I'd really like a cooking book. I think Katniss is getting bored with the typical cookies and cakes and cupcakes. I'd really like to make her a nice meal one night, I think. She does so much work already, I'm sure she'd appreciate me making her dinner. _

_And, though I know it may be a lot to ask, I'd also like some more paints, if you get the chance. Both the normal shades and even some of those interesting ones that cost just a little more in the store, too. Any brushes, paints, or canvases would make me happy. _

_But all those physical things should go second. Maybe you could try to find something funny for Katniss or something that triggers a good memory for her? You should be watching us, right, like that song. _

_I think that just about sums up my Christmas list this year. _

_Have a very merry Christmas, Santa. _

_From, _

_Peeta Mellark _

**_A/N: Feel free to request characters for me to write letters from! I'll try to change between happy/depressing, and I have AU's planned for a lot of the canon characters! _**


	2. Platinum, Elijah, Champagne,& Drake

_From: Platinum Krietzer, District 1: AU_

FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Uh, actually, I'm really not a fan of Christmas.

Well, maybe I like the concept, but I really don't like being forced to dress like Santa Claus and I REALLY don't like gifts.

Maybe it's because my parents used gifts to manipulate me in the past. I did what they wanted, they got me nifty new toys to tinker with.

I liked that, sure, when I was five. But now, of course, I know better.

But, there are aspects of this holiday that I do like, too. First off, I can't wait until Champagne forces Drake to dress up. And, who doesn't like cookies!? It is a happy time of the year, and winter is my favorite season for sure. But I think my favorite part of Christmas is gift-shopping. Sure, it's a little stressful, and finding the perfect gift for anyone is a real pain, but I think I like giving a lot more satisfying than receiving.

I've found the perfect gift for each one of my friends, and gotten enough fruitcake to provide for those that I despise. But that list's pretty short. Let's see, there's, uh…

1. Brandt (I really don't like him but I figured I have to get him something because he's friends with Lexie.)

2. Jess (I think this might be a little obvious.)

3. Celtic (My creator. Yes, we're becoming self-aware.)

4. Paradise (And I have a feeling that's what she's giving me, too)

Uh… I actually think that's it for the whole fruitcake thing. Anyways, that's what I'm giving them. But you should feel free to give them fruitcake, too, or even coal.

I already have everything I want or need! I already made it known that I don't really want any special gifts this year. From you, hm… Well, I'm always looking for new converse. And matching ties are always nice, too. Maybe hair dye…? I dunno. Maybe extra fruitcake to give to those listed above? Ah, I think that's another one of my favorite parts of the season.

Anyways, I have to sign off early considering something's burning in the kitchen and GOD WHY DID I TRUST OSMIUM TO BAKE COOKIES!?

Signed,

Platinum Krietzer, Victor of the 1st Hunger Games

P.S. Thankfully, Osmium did NOT burn the house down. Also, the lack of spelling mistakes comes from the power of Microsoft Word. Thank God for spellcheck!

* * *

_From; Champagne Walker, District 1, AU_

Dear Santa!

Oh boy, this time of the year is exciting!

Christmas is, in a way, intoxicating! Spending time with friends and family, yes, it really makes me happy.

I'll have you know that I was very good this year… Even with the constant chaos of life, I've been trying to be good. It's a little weird that I died and am alive, but I guess you just have to roll with the punches, right?

This year for Christmas, I think I want some watercolor paints and a canvas. Maybe I'll be really good at paintings, or maybe I'll just get colors all over my face and clothes. I guess we'll just have to see, right?

And, if it's not too much to ask, I'm in need of hair clips and bobby pins: LOTS of bobby pins. So Platty can come over and mess with my hair. Seriously, he needs to teach Daphne some of this stuff so I don't have to keep calling him over.

I can't believe Platty's convinced he can pull off a Christmas feast for almost 20! He keeps on saying that he's got it covered, but I'm not so sure… Well, good luck to Mario dealing with him, he's going to be STRESSED. Drake and I are in charge of the mashed potatoes and pies for dessert, so I guess if you have any instant-pies… Yeah, that'd REALLY help! Especially because Drake's PROCRASTINATING.

Of course, there are lots of things I'd like that little children usually ask for, like a pony or a puppy or a teddy bear, but that's a little immature, I guess.

I love Christmas! And this year's going to be spectacular!

Thanks and have a Merry Christmas,

Champagne Walker, District 1

* * *

_From: Drake Fellington, District 4, AU_

No. Nuh-uh. No. Not happening. I'm not writing a letter to some figment of Champagne's imagination.

Of all the stupid-ass stuff I've done for Champagne, this has got to be the most delusional. Some fat guy that gives kids presents!? Nope. No.

Besides, what would I even ask for!? I already have everything I need! Therefore, this stupid holiday is pointless. Champagne is going on and on about how nice it is to spend time with family and friends and how wonderful giving is and how fun it is to decorate and bake cookies and whatnot. But really these things are all things you can literally do any other time of the year, and she wouldn't have to pull out the stupid-looking elf costumes. We can have get-togethers with everyone at any time and give presents on birthdays, of course. We can put out wreaths and lights and trees any time and bake whenever the hell we're hungry.

Or, to sum it up in two simple words, Bah. Humbug.

Christmastime is pointless. If you want something, go buy it. I mean, I do need a pair of good fishing boots and a new rod, but you don't see me asking some fictional character for the perfect Christmas gift. Besides, we're supposedly "being watched" all the time, so wouldn't this fictional thing already know what we want!?

So stupid. So pointless. I have no idea how the hell Mario can live with Platty this time of year. I'm almost convinced that he's going to color his hair red and green. Which are the dumbest colors for a holiday ever.

So, just… Screw Christmas.

I have to go make mashed potatoes for Platty's feast now. I'm sick of Champagne nagging me about it.

Reluctantly signed,

Drake Fellington, District 4

* * *

_From: Elijah Crowly, District 2, AU_

SSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

IIIIIIIIIII LOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEE CCCCCCCHHHHHHRRRRRIIIIIISSSSSSSTTTTTTTMMMMMMAAAAAAAASSSSS!

ASDFGHJKL; THIS IS SO EXCITING!

IT'S THE MOOOOOOOOOSSSSTTTTTTT WWWWWOOOOONNNNNDDDEEEEEEERRRFFFFFUULLLL TTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEE OFFFFFFFFF THE YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAARRRRR!

I've been super-good this year, I promise!

This year for Christmas, I think I would liiiiikkkeee…

A KITTY! A gray kitty with obnoxiously big ears and luminescent eyes and a big red bow tied around his neck! Well, I don't really care what kind of kitty it is, but a kitty all the same.

If you can't get a kitty (I know that you make toys, not animals) then a kitty stuffed animal will work just as well. But it has to be fluffy like a cat. And cute. SOOOO CUTE. SOOOOOOOOO CUTE.

LINUS AND I HAVE BEEN EATING CHRISTMAS COOOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKIIIIIIIEEEEEEESSSSSSS TOGETHER ALL EVENING LONG!

IIIIIIIII LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE CCCCCCHHHHHHHHHRRRRRRRIIIIIIISSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTMMMMMMMMAAAASSSSSSS! SO MUCH!

THIS IS BY FAR MY FAVORITE TIME OF YEAR! WOO HOO! PRESENTS AND SSSSSSSSSOOOOOO MMMMMMMAAAAAAANNNNNYYYYYYYYYY KKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS!

Other than kitties, this year I would also like some new hiking boots and a new sleeping bag, except it should be warm and soft and comfortable for camping in the rain with Linus.

I think that's all I need this year!

MERRY CHRISTMAS SANTA!

With love,

Elijah Crowly, District 2


	3. Cato&Clove

_From: Clove, around the 66th Games or so (she's 8)_

Dear Santa:

I get to start Training at the Academy soon, so I can go into the Hunger Games and win. And I will win… If I don't, well, at least I'll be dead so I don't have to face the reaction of District 2.

Anyways, that's why I'm training: to win. When I'm 18, of course. I'm counting down until the day… Ah, only 10 years to go.

And, since I've been about as good as physically possible this year, there's just a couple things I'll need.

1. My own set of throwing knives (only the really dedicated ones have their very own!)

2. A new pair of tennis shoes (mine have gotten pretty beat up through the years)

3. Hair ties and bobby pins (Not that I actually want to do my hair. But it would be a shame if I missed the target because of hair hanging in my face. And Mom won't let me chop it off.)

4. A target so I can set up downstairs and practice at home. I'm determined to be able to use any weapon accurately, but my goal is to be so good with knives I can hit a bull's-eye upside down backwards with my left hand and my eyes closed.

Four things. Four is a good number. It's 2+2, and 2x2. And 2's the best District in the whole nation. I would even say it's better than the Capitol. That's why I think 8 is a good age to start training, like me. Because it's 2x2x2! There are three 2's in there. Or, you get 2+2+2+2. That's four twos, or 2x2 2's.

See, this is why I love District 2. Also why I feel bad for whoever's gonna end up in my Arena with me, because they will most certainly all be dead.

This year is going to ROCK!

I expect that training stuff.

From,

Clove

_From: Cato, the Christmas before the 74th Hunger Games_

* * *

Dear Santa:

I can't believe I'm going to be able to volunteer for the Games next year. Sure, I still have about a year to wait, maybe a little less, but still… I'm getting more and more nervous each day. What if they don't vote for me to go into the Arena? What if I mess up and get myself injured so I can't go?

If I don't volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games, I think I'll die. I need to be a Victor! I'm a master at everything, they literally don't have anything at training that isn't super-easy for me to do! I'm a winner. I'm a future Victor. I can feel it.

I'm counting off the days on my calendar, but I think maybe now is a good season of the year to get my mind off the stresses and worries of the Games.

I would ask for luck: and lots of it, but it's just something that my family already has. We're lucky people, which will be proven once and for all when I emerge from the 74th Hunger Games, maybe cut up and bloody from an intense fight with the 1 boy in my alliance, but I'll be alive and his dead body will be under my feet. I'll be taken away as the Victor and that's when my life will become good.

Ah, I can't wait. But there's still a lot I have to go through here at home before that even becomes a thought. That's the part I'm scared for.

This year, I need something that I can do to get my mind off of life. No, it can't be drugs, because that can't happen in an Arena… But anything else distracting besides drugs. I've officially stopped going to school (not that I went a lot before, anyways) but I'm switching completely into Games mode. Any new weapons that I haven't already learned would be amazing. But good luck with that in the District of weaponry.

That's all I need this year. Wish me luck for the reapings.

Sincerely,

Cato


	4. Nate,Priscilla,Ashley,Brandt

_From: Nate McIalwain, Victor of the 2__nd__ Hunger Games, District 2: AU_

_Santa: _

_If I was a good boy, get me apple juice. _

_If I was a GREAT boy, get me lots of apple juice. _

_If I was a naughty boy, you should still get me apple juice. _

_I LOVE APPLE JUICE. _

_Also, uh, just a warning, but I kinda took a lot of Christmas cookies over to Elijah's. So prepare for a very caps-lock letter from him. Sorry, my bad. _

_So, I think it's a little obvious, but all I need for Christmas this year is apple juice. _

_Also, I need gift ideas. This year I made all my friends coupon books. Last year I made all my friends coupon books. And the year before that… But I hate coupon books because I have to do lots of chores for people that I don't really want to do. So maybe you could recycle their Christmas lists by putting them under my tree. That'd be nice. _

_Platinum's so good at finding these nifty gifts for us and all I have to give is a bunch of coupon books. And Daphne is always quick to use those ones about taking my apple juice. Maybe I just need to stop including those coupons in her book. But it's all I can think of for her, considering that sex is severely off the table for both of us and she doesn't seem particularly fond of any physical contact in the first place. Shows you how much I know about women. _

_That's something I could use, too, if you have anything in your workshop about learning to understand women and their behavior. I never know if I'm doing anything right. I am so scared that I'm going to do something stupid and she'll leave. God, wouldn't that be awkward news to break to Champagne? _

_That's all I need this year: apple juice (and lots of it), Christmas lists of my friends, and a guide to understanding women. Tada!_

_Merry Christmas, my friend. Merry Christmas. _

_Signed, _

_Nate McIalwain, District 2 _

* * *

_From: Priscilla Westfall, District 2, Christmas before the start of the rebellion (she's 8)_

_Dear Santa:_

_I've been very very good this year! _

_Ms. Allison keeps saying this big word that starts with the letter R. Ashely and I are very scared because we don't know what this means. I asked Lijah and he told me not to worry about it. Nate said the same thing. Ash and I are still scared of that word. What if it means people get hurt? What if it separates Ash and I? What if it makes Lijah and Nate go away? Scary. _

_Anyways, I'm sure it will all work out! It always does, after all. _

_I know Ms. Allison says that you never get our letters and even if you did we'd all be on the naughty list, but I just know that I've been SO good this year! And Nate told me that you could leave anything for Ash and me under his tree so you don't even have to make an extra stop or anything! I don't care what you would get for me, but all I want this Christmas is a present. _

_The only present I've got this year besides the new clothes and boring stuff that we "have to get" as orphans came from a really nice boy I met this year. Brandt Manson got me a pretty flower and he put it in Ashley's hair so I could see it. She looked so pretty. _

_This Christmas I want another pretty flower like the one I got from Brandt. The one he gave me's all brown and withered. And if you could find one for Ash, too, that'd be great. Nate promised he'd send this letter straight to you along with his. Nate's really great. Get him a flower, too, if anything. _

_Thank you, and merry Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Priscilla Westfall, District 2_

* * *

_From: Ashley Duermin, District 2, AU_

_No. Not doing this. This is retarded. No Christmas. No nothing. No. _

_-Ashley Duermin, Mistress of the Mansion_

* * *

_From: Brandt Manson, District 2, AU_

Ah, it's that time of year again.

Christmas, in all it's glory. A time for presents, a time for companionship, and my least favorite, a time for physical contact.

Well, just a letter to say that I've had enough. I hate being the receiver, I want to be a giver. I want to be some little boy or girl's Santa. Years and years and years have gone by with Priscilla and Ashley getting nothing and Paulina and I getting every single thing we asked for and more… It's so incredibly unfortunate that those innocent little girls lived off of nothing and those terrible people got everything. Really shows you something about this world that we live in.

(And yes, when I say terrible people, I'm also referencing myself. But let's not go there, please.)

Frankly, I don't want anything because I feel like I don't deserve anything. I watched Nate grow up, from that time he was toddling around the District, touching stray felines with Elijah, I saw it all. I really watched all of them grow up: Elijah, Nate, Priscilla, and Ashley, and they all grew up together, mostly. Then I can't believe how fast it fell apart.

I don't blame myself for Ashley. I really tried to protect them, I really really tried… It wasn't good enough, a lot like me according to my sister.

I barely blame myself for Elijah. As Nate's gone on and on about, we were all in shock when the reaping happened. We didn't know what was going on.

I couldn't have saved Priscilla, either. Before I knew what was even happening, Nate was screaming and pushing through the people.

No, it was Nate that I blame myself for. First of all, I could've stopped him from volunteering in the first place. I could've grabbed him by the shirt collar and made him think about what the hell he was doing. Maybe Priscilla would've won if I had kept Nate from volunteering. It's possible.

But it was after that. When we were sitting in the train after he won his Games, and I volunteered…

Nate had these cuts on his arms. I know what it looks like when someone cuts themself with a razor, and that's what Nate was doing, I just knew it. I asked him about it once. He screamed defensively and I let it go, but I really shouldn't have. That's what I feel guilty for.

I keep my emotions strictly inside my walls, and therefore this letter will be deleted off of my computer forever once I'm done with it. This is such an efficient way to get these feelings out. How else do I keep a straight face when everyone calls me fucktard or shitbag or some other mean name, right?

So, in conclusion, I want nothing this Christmas. Absolutely nothing. All I want is for you to provide for everyone that actually deserves it.

Merry Christmas.

-Brandt Mason, District 2


	5. Effie&Haymitch

_From: Haymitch Abernathy_

_Dear Santa: _

_I NEED ALCOHOL_

_GET ME ALCOHOL_

_OF COURSE I'M NOT DRUNK_

_I'M HAYMITCH_

_JUST DO IT_

_NOW _

_I'VE BEEN GOOD_

_I NEED A DRINK_

_I NEED ALCOHOL FOR CHRISTMAS_

_OK GOOD _

_HAPPY CHRISTMAS_

_-H_

* * *

_From: Effie Trinket, around the 73rd Hunger Games_

Dear Santa:

Ah, the wonders of the Christmas season. Isn't it grand?

Absolutely.

I can finally pull out my green wig and wear red accessories, something that I look forward to all year long.

Well, I don't want to be picky this Christmas, but, if you do have to time, I would like:

Rings with gemstones

Necklaces with gemstones (ALL the rage this year)

Pink, shiny high-heels

Crystals

That pretty designer handbag I saw in a store window the other day

Nails to go with my dress for this year's reapings

A new wig, preferably pink in color

Lipstick to match the outfit (only the best, of course)

Powder for the face and skin

Facial cream set (have to get rid of those pre-reaping wrinkles!)

The newest makeup bag design (for last minute touchups)

A mahogany table for my kitchen

The newest perfume

I suppose that's all I need this year…

Not a lot, I'm sure, as long as I'm good enough to have it.

Of course I am.

I can't wait for Christmas this year!

Sincerely,

Effie Trinket, Capitol

_**A/N: SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! I just got SWAMPED with homework! **_


	6. Francesca&Tanner

_From: Francesca "Freddy" Cooper, District 3, Around the 65__th__ Hunger Games (she's 6)_

_A DISCLAIMER: I AM ONLY WRITING THIS LETTER BECAUSE TANNER IS CRYING IN A CORNER THAT I HAVE NO CHRISTMAS CHEER. I DO NOT ACTUALLY BELIEVE IN ANY OF THIS. _

_Ugh. 2-year-olds are annoying sometimes. Lots of crying is involved with them. Or maybe it's just Tanner. _

_Look, I love the kid to death, but seriously, he NEEDS to stop crying. It's gotten a lot better from the sleepless nights we all had to live through when he was a baby. But Mom says that's normal for babies. Of course I know these things, what am I, an idiot?! Sure, I may be 6, but 6-year-olds are smarter than you would think. _

_I like to take walks with Mason to get away from the constant chaos of my house life, and Brad's always there to play with me, but that guy just rubs me the wrong way sometimes. _

_Then there's Nathalia and Theo, but even those two get annoying to be around at times. Maybe it's just because they're stupid. _

_Sorry, that's not very nice, I suppose. I suppose a lot of the truthful statements I observe aren't very nice. _

_Like my annoying, noisy brother. I love him when he's not noisy, and even sometimes when he is. I can already tell you right now I love him more than my parents ever will. _

_Ahem, uh, ignore that last statement. I never wrote it. _

_Then there's Geno, who's real great. He's hilarious, but he's kind of small. _

_And there's Reese, who I adore. She has a little sister, too. A screaming, bratty little girl whose name I don't care about. All I know is that it starts with a May._

_Anyways, I suppose I should tell you what I want for Christmas. _

_This year, I want a chemistry set, an abacus, and something remote-control I can tinker with. I hope you can do this for me this year. _

_And, really, I REALLY have enough drumming stuff. REALLY. I do NOT need anymore. Also, I do NOT need new ribbons and I do NOT need new hair stuff. I really don't. Just stick to science and math and I'll be absolutely perfect. _

_Ho. Ho. Ho. _

_Merry. _

_Christmas. _

_Ihopeyou'rehappynowTanner._

_From, _

_Francesca Elizabeth Cooper, District 3 (but, PLEASE, call me Freddy)_

* * *

_From: Tanner Cooper, District 3, post 72__nd__ Hunger Games (he's 10)_

_All I want is my sister back. _

_I want Freddy back. _

_I know she went in the Games. _

_I know she's dead. _

_I know she's gone. _

_But all I want this year is my sister again. _

_I don't like Theo and Nathalia. They keep putting pressure on me to be someone that I'm not. _

_I don't like Mayella. I can't stand Mayella. _

_Hate Brad. Must hate Brad. Freddy hated Brad, so should I. _

_I like Mason. I like Geno. I like Reese. I like William. Four. _

_One, two, three, four, people that I can stand. Mason's going to college soon. Reese and Geno may or may not be dating. William is little still. Much littler than I am. _

_I want my sister back. _

_I want to braid Freddy's hair while she does math, I want to talk to her about the people we mutually hate, I want to hear her laugh at people's stupidity, I want to hold her hand again as she shows me around this place that is our home. I want her making up phony excuses so we can spend less time with snotty Campbells and more time with Mason and all our friends. I want my sister, not all these people. _

_Nobody will ever replace Freddy. Because nobody else will ever be Freddy. _

_That's why I'm scared for the future. _

_In terms of actual objects, I think this year I'd like a new teddy bear with a big red bow tied around his neck, and a pair of red SPARKLY drumsticks. I promise I'd practice three times a day every day if I could have drumsticks with sparkles, like Freddy used to have, but in red. I'd also really like a pair of new tennis shoes to wear playing outside with friends and on walks with Geno and Reese. _

_That's what I would like for Christmas this year. _

_But I'll never get my sister back. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Tanner Tyson Cooper, District 3_


	7. Rue,Skeeter,&Thresh

_**A/N: Today's going to consist of a mix of my OC's and the real characters, per-request by Wetstar! And, just as clarification, my stories are all set in an AU where the revolution fails and the Games keep on going, explaining Skeeter's letter a little. **_

_From: Rue, District 11, the Christmas before the 74__th__ Hunger Games_

_Dear Santa,_

_I've been a very good girl this year, always doing my work and staying in school, even though it's a little exhausting to take care of so many little siblings. But, another year has passed and all of us are well enough and happy enough. Yeah, Poppy's death is still kind of fresh… I really miss her smiling face and bright eyes. And I still miss Blake, even though it's been years and years. Friendships like the one we all had are truly timeless. _

_Then again, I still have my siblings, who I love to death, and I still have Olive and Laurel. And I still have Skeeter. And I'll always have him. _

_But there's always this possibility that any one of us could get reaped this year. And that's scary. The thought of going into the Games is terrifying, but the thought of Olive going in or Laurel even Skeeter is just plain worse. I don't think I could stand it. I certainly can't stand to think about it. _

_My Mom keeps telling me that my probability of getting picked is small because I'm only 12. But Poppy was only 12 and she only took tesserae for three people. And yet, she got picked. And died, too. _

_I'm 12, too, but I'm taking tesserae for five. It would be more, but Skeeter made me let him take some for my family. He only has himself and his Mom. He made me let him take some for my family, I made him let me split it half and half between ten people for each of us. We would've asked Olive, but she has her fair share of people that she promised to take care of, from her family and that of her friends and parents' friends. Something like that is something only true best friends could ask of each other, like me and Skeeter. _

_But even I have trouble with the fact Skeeter's taking some of those slips of paper out of my bowl and into his. I have no idea what I would do if he got reaped… _

_But, this holiday should take my mind off of that. Both of ours. _

_That being said, I really don't need a lot. And what I get will be given to the kids, anyways. But, extra food is always a good thing and money. Needs before wants, I guess. But, anything fun to get everyone's mind off it would be really great. Something like that terrible old guitar we have. That old, ugly guitar that lives in Skeeter's house because he's the only one that can get a delightful noise out of it. Something like that. It doesn't even have to really be that nice. _

_Oh, he just got here! He's going to help me to get all the kids' letters written. So, with that, I suppose I should sign off my letter. _

_And I sure hope the odds are in our favors this year. _

_-Rue, District 11_

* * *

_From; Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman, District 11, AU: pre-80__th__ Games (he's 18)_

_Another year's come and gone. _

_Another stupid year has passed and they're all gone. All of them. In different ways, of course. _

_Some of them really are, well, gone. When I say this, I basically just mean Olive, considering she'll barely even talk to me anymore. Nobody will fucking talk to me anymore. They all think I'm insane. And maybe I am! Maybe I am just as gone as she is! But I don't care! I just don't care! Why would any of them blame me!? _

_It's been six years. Six years since Rue did. Maybe I am overreacting still. Maybe I do need to just get over it. But I can't stand to. Not yet. But it's just something that hurts me all the time. She was my best friend… Everyone thought we were dating, but we were really just so close that we never separated. And it hurts to lose someone that close to you. I haven't even been able to think straight lately because it just hurts so much. _

_Just like Katniss said in her Victory Tour, I see Rue everywhere, too. I see her in each of her siblings, I see her in the flowers, in the bright sky… Really, everywhere. And I try to sidestep the fact but I just can't. I have to keep taking care of the little ones. Pretty soon, they'll have to go into the reapings, and I won't be able to save them if they get chosen… That's going to be one hell of an experience. I can't let them die… I just can't. It would just be way too heart-breaking for me. _

_That being said, we still need to focus on taking care of those little kids. I'm taking tesserae for ten this year. If my name isn't picked, I'll be amazed. Part of me knows I need to stay in this bucket-of-hell of a District because there are still people here that depend on me. They depend on me to work, so I can get money to feed them. Without me, I can't imagine what would happen to my Mom. Would she have to go back to work!? What about all of Rue's siblings?! Would they go to work? Would they come home each day with bloody hands from picking plants like I used to? Would some of them grow calluses on their hands like me from hefting heavy wheelbarrows everywhere? Their days of simply sitting in the trees and whistling like Rue and I use to do would be so far away they could barely remember how carefree it was, just like me now. _

_I wish I could get that carefree feeling back, that feeling I always got inside when Rue and I spent time together up in the trees as children, that everything was oddly going to be Ok and we'll all make it to that period when we're happy old people together. But that all died when she did. _

_Then there's another part of me that feels like I can finally just die already, like I've deserved for at least 6 years now, maybe even more. This time of the year is particularly depressing for me, because it only makes me think more about those happy times. And thinking of the happy times just makes it worse. _

_The only gift in particular I want this year (besides food and money, of course) would be a gun. Yes, a weapon as great as a gun would surely do a lot for me. It's a good way to defend myself against pushy Peacekeepers and would scare the absolute shit out of Ben. All I would have to do would be to just shoot him in the hand, or the foot, or even somewhere like the thigh, and he would stop picking on me forever. That'd be nice. But, children's needs before my wants, children's needs should always come first, and they always come first. I refuse to let Rue down any longer. _

_Regretfully signed, _

_Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman, District 11_

* * *

_From: Thresh, District 11, pre-74__th__ Games_

_Dear Santa,_

_I've decided that, from the legends and stories and songs I've heard, you have to be from the Capitol. First of all, you're fat, which nobody around these parts could even dream of. It must be nice to know that every meal is right there in front of you. It must be nice to have those nights that you're not really hungry and don't eat a meal. It must be nice to walk to the kitchen and grab a snack whenever you feel like it. _

_Unfortunately, no one here can even think or dream of a life like that… The closest we've gotten was two years ago when Crayton Fenton won the Games. It was nice to eat, and it was nice to see people eating for the year following. But everyone is just so sick. So starving. If only the Capitol would give us food like that all the time. It might be good for me to win the Games. Would certainly make me a lot more popular than I am. People'd think I was worth something, and not just that kid who was beat around by his Dad. _

_Then, there's the fact that you're pretty old. That's another thing District 11 wishes we could achieve. But usually people die closer to 30-40 from starvation, or even younger sometimes, like my Mom. The District doesn't have a lot of elders because, if you don't die as a malnourished baby or toddler, and you don't die from the stress of hard work at 5-10, and you don't die in the Hunger Games from 12-18, and you don't die from sacrificing food to the young and the sick from 20-50, well, that's a very rare thing. There are just so many ways to die around here, and I didn't even start on Peacekeepers. _

_I would never say anything about it out loud, though. Not a lot of people respect the opinion of a boy with no parents around here. In fact, not a lot of people respect any opinions around here. Not a lot of people respect the boy himself that has no parents. Or the girl. I suppose we're lucky our grandmother's one of the few elders, or else we would have to live on our own in the streets for 2 more years until I would turn 18. And I've seen some of the people who live on their own out in those streets… It's a very scary thought. _

_Another tell-tale sign that you're from the Capitol is that you never give to District 11. They don't, and you sure don't. We're too poor, I suppose. No money, no food, no nothing. We have to use our voices to keep us entertained, and if you're not that great a singer, like myself, you're a little screwed, now aren't you?_

_Whatever, never mind. I don't have any gift ideas besides some actual food besides just plain crackers, bread, and grain… But, even extra of that would go a long way for a vast majority of us. I don't know if money counts as a gift, but that would sure help, too. Because money can buy food and drinking water as well as goods like silverware to eat off or just give it to other families that need it. _

_No matter what, though, I have to provide for my family above all. I'm not sure if it's a good thing or a bad thing that it's so small. On one hand, so many of them are dead… But on the other hand, I can provide for all of them that are alive. It takes a lot of hard work and a ton of hefting heavy wheelbarrows, but I'm one of the only people that can do the job so the pay is the tiniest bit more that those of the field workers. I have this fear that the little 12-year-old with the huge family is going to have to do something like this, or even that little boy that is constantly with her. I can't imagine Olive trying it, either, but maybe she will someday. We worked together picking berries when we were young, but I've only seen her once or twice since I switched from field-work to hauling-work. _

_Taking another look over this letter, it seems I've had a lot to say to some random Capitolite that doesn't even exist. But I'd never say anything like this out loud to anyone. I prefer to stay quiet in real life, so I don't start any more trouble than I already have. _

_From, _

_Thresh, District 11_


	8. Ben&Poppy

_From: Poppy Schward-Robertson, District 11, Pre-72__nd__ Hunger Games_

_Four years ago, I was on the streets. I can't believe it. And now I'm here. We still have nothing to eat and we're still starving, but at least I have a roof over my head. _

_Is it cheesy to say I just want everyone else to get their Christmas wishes? I think that's cheesy, but it's what I truly want. _

_Rue and Skeeter, so small, so sweet… I want them to get whatever they want this year. I know it's an unreasonable wish to have, considering we're in District 11 of all places and there's nothing here… _

_Olive, so petite and little. So skinny… So broken from the 68__th__ Games, when Blake died… Yeah, I suppose I'm still a little broken from it, too. _

_But that's really what I hope. I have nothing to give to them, but I wish I did. The problem is that anything I give to Olive will be given back to me, anything I give to Rue will be given to her siblings, and anything I give to Skeeter… Will be given to Rue. It's a cycle, sure, but I just want Rue to actually take a considerable bite to eat and Skeeter and Olive, too. _

_Even that's too much of me to ask, especially of them. _

_But that's what I really want for Christmas this year. That's what I'd love for every day… But I'm afraid that, when you're in a place as starving as District 11, you can't get the majority of the things you wish for. I'd love to have a wishing star or an extra bit of food or money to give, but I can barely get anything to eat, and when I do get something, Olive makes me eat it. I guess that's the problem with trying to be selfless when you're surrounded by people that are truly selfless. That's what you get when you love people. And I really do love people, but I feel bad that I always eat what's given to me as opposed to giving it away. _

_Oh, well. I guess that this year I can take tessera, right? Some for myself, some for my parents… maybe try to take some of the responsibility from Olive. After all, I'm only 12 right now… I only have my name in there once… Until I start getting food. But I can't work, so why not? It's just as dangerous as working with the wheelbarrows. _

_I just hope I don't get reaped my first year. And I hope Olive doesn't get reaped. _

_Have a Merry Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Poppy Schward-Robertson, District 11_

* * *

_From: Ben Hoffsteader, District 11_

_I hate this. _

_I HATE THIS. _

_This whole concept is nothing more than writing down all those wishes that you have and then all those dreams will die. We're in fucking District 11, people, WAKE UP! All Christmas means for me is my clients tying bows in suggestive areas and making me untie them with my mouth. I really hate having to deal with them, especially at this time of year. If they ask me one more time what I want for Christmas, I might have a panic attack or something. I seriously do not like the clients. They have so much extra money that could actually go towards something good, but no, they all use it on some shallow love-making with some person they barely even know. Even my regulars don't know anything about me… I bet a lot of them don't even know my last name. _

_But, hey, I get that extra money, and I can put it towards whatever I want, so who cares if I'm the joke of the whole District that everyone laughs at!? Well, yeah, I still do. So I become a bully. So I've grown addicted to drugs. So I need more money, so I go to more clients' houses. _

_This Christmas I want money. Money and drugs. I have the food that I need, but I need money so I can pay off my debts to this drug dealer. And drugs because… Drugs. I'm addicted. I need them… without them I get hyper… I need to just keep getting away from my problems and maybe they'll go away. _

_I need drugs, money, and all my problems to go away. There we go. But I'll never get them, especially now that the 81__st__ Games is heating up. It's bound to be an event but I'm almost positive it's going to end with District 11 in ashes. _

_All my Chrsitmas is going to be is… _

_Ho. _

_Ho. _

_Ho. _

_Heh, I can be kind of funny when I'm bitterly angsting. _

_From, _

_Ben Hoffsteader, District 11_


	9. Finnick&Annie

_From: Finnick Odair, District 4, pre-75__th__ Games_

"…_And on Earth, peace and goodwill toward men…"_

_Doesn't that sound nice? Sure, it's from some old book that nobody's picked up in years and years, but it's something that sounds real nice right now. Something that everyone's lost sight of. This whole nation is wracked with hatred for the Capitol mostly, but also for some of the other Districts and even for each other. If Annie helped me realize one thing, it was that a little bit of love can go a long way. _

_I think there are different types of love. Some are good, some of them we need more of, but there are still those types that this nation could go without. When I say a little love, I'm talking about real, warm, from-the-heart love. The love that makes you want to sacrifice yourself for someone. It doesn't just have to be your significant other. Love can be for friends, too. It can also be for people that you barely even know. That's what this nation needs._

_The Capitol has a messed up idea of love. They all have their celebrity crushes on a certain unbelievably handsome and sexy Victor from District 4, *ahem*, and I guess I can't blame them. But it's not real for a second. Very shallow. And while I'm taking advantage of the heavy morals of being a prostitute, I still don't believe it's anywhere near the love that I'm talking about. That love is deep, getting to know a person on an emotional level as opposed to a physical one. _

_I think that's one of the many, many aspects of my getting to know Annie that makes me happy. Everything about her makes me happy. _

_A relationship built on love in this screwed up nation involves us helping each other through the scary times. The hard times. We make it through together. Which means if she's reaped from that pool of Victors, I'm going to volunteer. I have to protect her, no matter what it does to me. Even if it means my certain death, I have to protect her. _

_This year, all I can ask for is reaping blessings: for both of us, sure, but for her, mostly. I need her to be safe. _

_Merry Christmas! _

_With love, _

_Finnick Odair, District 4_

* * *

_From: Annie Odair, District 4, Post-Revolution_

_Finnick always loved this time of year. _

_Christmas was always his favorite, and I suppose that didn't surprise me a lot because Finnick loves to, well, love. _

_Sorry, he loved it. _

_I have to get used to talk about my husband in the past tense, because he's gone. I just have to keep reminding myself that Finnick isn't here, as much as it hurts, because I always see him and I think, just for a second, that's he's actually there, by my side, watching me cradle our son in our arms. Then it just hurts even more when I blink and just like that, he's gone again. _

_I'm dreading the time he grows up and always worries about his mother randomly staring into space. I wonder if he'll have to be the one that helps me when I relive my Games. I wonder if his voice will sound like Finnick's when he gets older and starts to speak. I don't want to think about it. _

_Finnick never really wanted me to read his Santa letters. Probably because he was a little self-conscious about having actual feelings at that time. But as he and I got really close, I finally cracked him. Since then, he really was changed. Now, reading over this one he wrote before the Quarter Quell, before that mess of a rebellion began, it makes me just love him even more than I already did. _

_I can't stop reading the part about self-sacrifice. It's so Finnick of him to do, even though my heart is still hurting that he's not here and my brain is still telling my eyes that he should be here with me now. I know he died protecting me and I know that it was for the greater good of the whole nation, but… It doesn't hurt any less. He's still my Finnick and I still miss him and I still want him to be here by my side. _

_That's all I really want. _

_I wish for the impossible constantly, I know. But I can dream until the day I die, right? The day I die, the day I see Finnick again, and everyone else that died protecting me… So many people, that I imagine in front of me, so many people that I see smiling at me or laughing along with me like they did back in those happy times when everyone I had was alive and happy. _

_I would give almost anything to go back to those days. _

_But, I do have our beautiful son, with Finnick's eyes and my hair, now. And I have Katniss and Peeta, and sometimes, Gale and I will write a letter back and forth… I have Beetee, and Johanna, right? They're the ones that are responsible for carrying me through. I couldn't do it on my own. _

_This year, all I need to make it through is a lot of love. Real love, like Finnick said. _

_The best of Christmas wishes, _

_Annie Odair_


	10. Marlowe,Nick,Dutch&Os

_From: Marlowe Glaiser, District 7, post-21__st__ Games_

_Dear Santa, _

_Dutch hasn't been himself lately. He won't even talk to me about it. He's tense, always on-edge and upset. He snaps at me constantly when all I do is try to help him. _

_It's about Osmium. _

_I know it's about Osmium. _

_I wish it wasn't about Osmium. Because I feel so bad like it's my fault that I'm here and he's not. Had I just told him before I went off to hunt: I didn't even go farther than 5 feet from him! But, had I just told him, maybe it wouldn't have happened. Maybe he would've seen that boy there and killed him before the spear hit his chest. Maybe _

_No. This is unhealthy. _

_I'm a Victor now. The Capitol doesn't want us to think about our Games at all, in any way, shape, or form. Maybe it's easier if you're not dating your ex-ally's half-brother who's also a Victor. But the Capitol seems to love us together, so I guess President Augustus is going to let it slide. _

_Well, even though Dutch is Mr. Man-Period and I've been sulking in his shadow lately, Uncle Platinum and Nick are still nagging us to write letters to you this season. Well, I've never actually written a Santa letter before and I really don't want to, but one thing I've learned is that Uncle Platinum almost always gets his way. And if you don't do what he says then he'll pull the sob-story card and you'll be so upset that you'll have to do what he says. And Osmium's dying is still a tender subject for all of us, especially me. _

_As I said, Dutch is having his man-period currently about all of it. I don't blame him. _

_I like listening to Uncle Platinum, though. He tells great stories, and he's really talented at it, too. Even I was enchanted when he told us about Santa Claus delivering gifts to the good children. And it's pretty damn hard to enchant me, especially now that I'm a Victor. But I think Uncle Platinum is really inspiring. _

_And, Uncle Platinum said that he was promised we'd all get a break on Christmas. That man sure is amazing in everything he does for us. _

_So, this Christmas we're all going to his house to eat. Sounds tasty to me, especially if Nick helps him cook. _

_Oh, uh, wow, my first Santa letter and I kind of suck at it. I wasn't actually aware that we actually get to ask for what we want. Wow, I get to ask for what I want! _

_This year, I want a new pair of boots. A good pair. Not those stylish Capitol faux boots with the fur. No, the snow of District 7's forests would soak those boots in a heartbeat. I'm talking a pair of (maybe) steel-toed, waterproof boots that can survive the whipping winds and snow of District 7. That's what I'm talkin' about. _

_Also, uh, I kind of need new red ribbons for my hair. The Capitol loves that shit and it sure as hell is better than facing the President's wrath: and his clients. _

_Ribbons, boots, what else? Oh! I want a straightener, just to try! (And if I don't use it, I'll just give it to Dutch or Uncle Platty, who are both more obsessed with their hair than I am, I'm convinced.) _

_That's all I need this Christmas, unless you can get me Nick's secret sugar cookie recipe, which I kind of doubt. _

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, _

_Marlowe Glaiser, Victor of the 21__st__ Hunger Games_

* * *

_From: Nick Kensy, District 2, Post-1__st__ Games_

_Dear Santy Claus, _

_I can't write yet so Daddy is helping me with this letter. _

_This Christmas I want a model train like the one on TV, and a new stuffed kitty 'cause I'm not sure what happened to the old one. (Also, Daddy smiles upon me getting a plastic Bow-and-Arrow set so I can start training in the Academy when I'm older and eventually volunteer for the Hunger Games. Because I will.)_

_Also this Christmas I'd like Uncle Lijah to come back. Can you make that happen, possibly? (I wouldn't stop blabbing annoyingly about it to Daddy so he has to write it down before he goes insane.) Mommy's real sad about what happened to Uncle Lijah. (Daddy doesn't want me to suffer the same fate when I go into the Hunger Games. I will go to the Academy and come back from the Games a Victor, unlike him.) _

_I understand that Uncle Lijah is probably very busy (and dead) and will probably not have a lot of time to come back (he won't), I just want Mommy to see him so she can smile and not hurt me when I ask about him (but Daddy says this builds character and to listen to Mommy). _

_Along with my train set, I'd like a conductor's hat and a wooden whistle that I can blow when I play with the train. (Also, along with my sword I'd like a target to practice my archery for when I volunteer for the Games.)_

_If it's not too much to ask (it probably is), I'd like my stuffed cat to look just like Uncle Lijah's used to. His was a colorful (calico) cat with pretty eyes and a cute pink nose and a happy smile. (Perhaps it will serve as my target when Daddy shows me how to shoot my bow. It will help me learn how to hunt.)_

_I can't wait for Christmas this year, (and neither can Daddy)!_

_With love, _

_Nickolas Kensy, District 2_

* * *

_From: Dutch Krietzer, Post-21__st__ Hunger Games_

_IAMNOTONMYMANPERIOD. GOD. _

_Marlowe doesn't know what she's saying. _

_This was Osmium's favorite time of year, and this is the first year of many many years that I'll be without him, and Marlowe wonders why I can't just paste on a smile. Maybe I don't feel like pasting on a smile. _

_I hate it when she waltzes right in like she can help with all my problems. Maybe she can't. Maybe no one can. Maybe not even I can, but I'll bet she never thought of that! _

…_._

_Ok, slow down here. _

_I appreciate Marlowe's trying to help. I know it's because she cares about me and doesn't like to see me upset, I know that. But I just don't see what she can do that will help me. _

_Oh God. I'm doing the same thing to her that I did to Os! The same thing that caused him to volunteer for the Games! _

_I can't do this to her. I can't lose her, too. Maybe her crying with me for a little wouldn't be such a bad thing, after all. Maybe it will help me. You never know. But I have to try to find out before I lose Marlowe, just like I lost Os. I can't let that happen, I won't. I know Os wouldn't want me to be so sulky around Christmas. He wants me to enjoy the time with my friends and be happy. So I think that's what I'll do! _

_And, once again, Dad is right. Letters to Santa really can help you! _

_I really need to stop doubting that man. _

_So, this year for Christmas, I would like a bottle of navy hair-dye. Just to try it once and see what my hair would look like. Maybe even adding in some different shades of blues and purples. That'd be funny, especially if I look real stupid. I'll bet that's a way I could make Marlowe laugh, which always makes me happy. _

_Also, this year, I'd like an antique CD player and CD's to go with it. Trust me, I know how hard those are to find, but you ARE magic, so why not!? _

_That's all I need this Christmas. Thank you for helping me straighten out my thoughts. _

_From, _

_Dutch Krietzer, Victor of the 20__th__ Hunger Games_

_P.S. At least I know for sure I'm not man-pregnant. _

* * *

_From: Osmium "Os" Krietzer, District 1, AU_

SANTA!

OH MY GOD THIS YEAR UNCLE PLATTY IS LETTING ME BAKE THE SNICKERDOODLES ALL BY MYSELF! WOOOOOOOOOOO!

SO WHILE THEY BAKE I'M HERE TO WRITE YOU A **FANTABULOUS** LETTER!

Of course we're leaving the sugar cookies to Nick, as always, and the pies and potatoes to Aunt Champagne and Uncle Drake, and the turkey to Uncle Platty and Uncle Mario, and the cranberry sauce and apple cider to Uncle Elijah and Uncle Linus, and gingerbread cake and pudding to Uncle Nate and Aunt Daphne, and the fudge and eggnog to Dutchy and Marlowe, but I get to bake SNICKERDOODLES! THEY'LL BE OS'S SNICKERDOODLES! AND THEY SMELL DELICIOUS!

Anyways, I'm not sure what I want. I already have so much to be thankful for, especially my friends! I hope Dutch and Marlowe get what they want, and Elijah and Linus and Champagne and Drake and Nate and Daphne and Prime and Ruby and Terrence and ALL THOSE OTHER PEOPLE I ADORE! THERE ARE SO MANY BECAUSE I LOVE EEEEVVVEERRRYYYOOONNNNNEEEE!

I have to calm down my excitement… I think I'm overheating, unless it's just getting hot in here.

Buuuuttt, if I've been a good boy this year, I'd like a new glasses case, cleaners and rags. Also, I'd like a harmonica to learn how to play, because WHO DOESN'T LIKE HARMONICAS!?

Something smells weird…

Oh! But, I saw the coolest ancient record player in a store window and I think it would be SO COOL to have one! I sure hope I was a good boy this year. I really tried!

OHNOMYCOOKIESAREBURNINGCRAPIHAVETOGOMERRYCHRISTMAS

Os


	11. Finch,Glimmer,Marvel&Gloss

_From: Finch (Foxface), District 5, pre-74__th__ Games_

_Dear Santa: _

_ Ryder. Will. Not. Shut. Up. About. This._

_The boy's been delusional or something ever since he lost his brother Chive in the Games. _

_Well, he was close to me, too. _

_Anyways, I can't think of that. Not now. _

_He wants to try out this holiday. He's even believing in this whole Santa thing, and I don't want to break it to him that none of this is real. There is no such thing as friendship. There is no such thing as love here. He can try to believe that there is, but there never will be. This is District 5. We survive. _

_Nobody here is able to love. And when they can't find anything to love, they don't open up to loving anything: or anyone. So when they realize they should reproduce, they marry the guy with the most money because who wouldn't? _

_I guess I'm going to become a desperate woman someday that's starving and has nothing and will have to find someone to marry so I don't starve to death. Either that or I'll die in the Games. I'm not sure which one is worse. Or, oh God, even WORSE, winning the Games. But the odds of that happening… Yeah, not very in my favor. _

_Since I'm a little bit smarter than to believe in some magical, gift-bearing old man, I'm not getting my hopes up for anything._

_Even so, Ryder's forcing me to make a list of what I want, so here it is. _

_-Food_

_-Good drinking water_

_-An actually functioning gas mask to live with that awful smell in the factory_

_Three things. Those three things are all I really need, and all that Ryder needs, too. _

_This is stupid. I already don't like this holiday. _

_From,_

_Finch, District 5 _

* * *

_From: Glimmer, District 1, post-68__th__ Games (she's 12)_

_Oh, Christmas! _

_I love Christmas! We get to reflect on the wonder of District 1's victory! And the feeling is so sweet! Well, when we win, I mean. _

_This year, I've decided that I definitely want to volunteer for the Games. _

_I want to be beautiful, I want to be sexy and glamorous, but, most of all, deadly. I want to throw them off with my beauty and innocence and bubbly disposition, and then destroy all of them! I'll be 18 for the 74__th__ Games. 74 is a good number for me to win. _

_I'll then be famous and holidays like Christmas will become irrelevant to me because I'll already be able to buy for myself whatever I want! Won't that be a great day!? _

_But, for now, while I'm still 12 and training and not nearly as big-boobed as I want to be, I still need to ask some things of you, if I've been a good girl this year. Which I totally have, by the way. _

_I need some pretty ribbons, ties, and clips for my long, blonde hair. And colored streak hairpieces and feathers that will match my eyes. My eyes can be so beautiful, if you put the right make-up on. _

_Along with pretty things, I also need deadly things. I think a bow and arrows of my very own sounds good, don't you? But, really, I'm alright with anything. BUT, if it's a sword, at least make it a nice one. A pretty shiny blade with a gemstone handle. With pink on it somewhere. Yeah… _

_Also, I need some make-up to practice my pretty-person status. Flirtatious, beautiful, confident, spunky, fun… Yes, that's who I want to be. Then malicious, deadly, wicked… Yeah, sounds beautiful. That's what the Capitol will know me to be and they'll LOVE it. They'll LOVE me. Someday. _

_And a dummy to practice on, right? One of those nifty ones that squirts blood at you if you do something right! Wonderful! _

_That's all I want this year! Merry Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Glimmer, District 1_

* * *

_From: Marvel, District 1, pre-74__th__ Games_

_Dear Santa-_

_Life's been pretty empty without Dad, as it always has been and always will be. _

_God, I have to win the Games. We could use the extra money, and, honestly, who would reject the opportunity to bring District-wide pride? _

_Every time I even think about chickening out, Gloss always reminds me of the stupid promise we made with Jasper when Jasper and I were just little kids: that we would all go into the Games and win and live next door to each other and stay up till one every night playing video games and never have to go to school again and have parties and get girls. _

_Looking back on it now, it just reflects the ignorance of us as kids. I'm really apprehensive about volunteering. But every year, Gloss rubs it in my face and reminds me: yet AGAIN: that not only did he keep the promise, but Jasper died trying to uphold his part of the promise. _

_Gloss really wants me to volunteer. I wish I had the same passion, but maybe it's because I've seen what it's done to him. (He won't admit it, but it ruined him as a person. I should know.) _

_When I was just a child I thought Gloss going into the Games was the best thing ever. I really thought that he should be honored, celebrated. I'm pretty sure he thought the same thing, and Jasper was never quiet in his praise and admiration. But now I can see it in his eyes that he's haunted by his Arena. I can't blame him. I'll probably be haunted by my Arena, too. _

_Because I'm friends with a Victor, the whole Capitol is eagerly waiting for me to go into the Games. And they're waiting for me to win. _

_I don't know if I can do it. Gloss tells me I can, that I should, that it should be my goal in life, but something about the way he talks to me is very unlike Gloss. In fact, sometimes he gets paranoid about his own house in the Victor's Village. I wouldn't doubt a second that the Capitol's constantly "checking in" on him and all the Victors. _

_Neither would he. I guess he got smarter in that respect. _

_Going into the Games is something I don't look forward to, but it's also something I have to do: and soon. _

_So I guess I need to train even harder until that day, and keep Gloss away from alcohol like he tries to keep me away from it. So, I'll need some gym shorts and T-shirts for those long nights at the Academy. Maybe a gym-bag to keep them all in. Weapons, too, of course. I want to get used to them all so I'll be ready for whatever the Capitol may throw at us. _

_Thanks again, Santa. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Marvel, District 1_

* * *

_From: Gloss, District 1, Pre-74__th__ Games_

_They're spying on me. Help. I need away from the constant spying. _

_**I LOVE THE CAPITOL! **_

_I'm dying. _

_**I CAN'T WAIT FOR MARVEL'S GAMES!**_

_He had better not. _

_**I LOVE MY SISTER! **_

_I hate the bitch. _

_**THE GAMES THIS YEAR ARE GOING TO BE GREAT, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I'M A MENTOR!**_

_This year is going to be hell. _

_**I CAN'T WAIT TO GO BACK TO THE CAPITOL!**_

_I am such a fucking lie. _

_**JASPER TOTALLY HAD IT COMING TO HIM! **_

_I miss him more than anything I've ever lost. Besides maybe the people in my Arena, most of who died because of me. _

_**ARENA!? WHAT ARENA!? **_

_There's not a second that goes by that I don't think about it. Not a second goes by that I don't want to rewind and stop myself from volunteering. _

_**ALL VICTORS FROM THE OTHER DISTRICTS BESIDES TWO ARE BELOW ME! I'M FROM DISTRICT 1!**_

_Poor Geno. God, I feel so bad for him. And, as much as I don't like to think of Crayton (especially because of his stupid District partner who killed Jasper) I still have to sympathize with him. We're Victors. _

_**ARROGANCE IS GREAT WITH ME BECAUSE IT'S ALL TRUE. I'M GREAT. **_

_I don't deserve to be alive. _

_**THIS YEAR FOR CHRISTMAS I WANT TRAINING GEAR FOR MARVEL. AND WEIGHT MACHINES TO KEEP UP THIS BEAUTIFUL FIGURE. **_

_I want Marvel and his family to be safe. I want to retire and get rid of the Capitol paparazzi. _

_**I'D ALSO LIKE A TICKET TO VISIT THE CAPITOL. I LOVE THE CAPITOL. **_

_I want to give up the act. But there is no giving up the act. Not now. I'm that guy I hate for the rest of my life, no matter how long or short it is. _

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS! **_

_Go die. _

_**FROM, **_

_**GLOSS, DISTRICT 1**_


	12. Dennis&Orlick

_**A/N: I'm going to do Geno and Reese later, I promise, but I have SO MUCH WORK I'm just typing up the pre-prepared ones I already had. **_

_From: Dennis Kasparek, District 12, AU_

_To Santa person or whatever the hell you are, _

_I'm not going to pretend like I'm good. I'm not even going to ask to be forgiven. Because I don't deserve it. Not yet._

_So give me coal this year. It may even be a good thing because it can maybe get some extra money for Willow and Caroline and Sylvester and Orlick or something. Even though we're still accounted for now and Sylvester and Orlick are back alive, I still want to help them. _

_I've been trying to change. I really am trying. In fact, I think I may be succeeding. But does that justify anything I've already done? Does that justify the scars? No, it doesn't. I don't think anything will. All I want this Christmas is someone that trusts me. _

_I'm still trying to trust myself again, and frankly, some days are better than others. But to have someone that believes in me would help a lot. _

_But I can never tell anyone this. _

_Because then I will never be sure that it's real. People can say whatever the hell they want, and they can deceive you with lies. I can't fall for something like that. I can't afford it. Because, if and when I find the truth, it would just hurt immensely more. Because I guess that's something I'm good at. Being deceived and then getting hurt. _

_Nice. Real nice. _

_You are supposedly magic. Can you do that for me? Maybe if I were a better person. Maybe it I "BELIEVED" more. _

_Alright, make a deal with me, eh? I'll be as good as I'm able to be next year if you take good care of Orlick and Oz this year. _

_And I'll be super-good if you take care of Sylvester and Willow and even Christian. I promise it. _

_Yeah, I think that's a fair deal. So, uh, take care of them. _

_Please. _

_Signed, _

_Dennis Kasparek, District 12_

* * *

_From: Orlick Bannister, District 12, AU_

_OH BOY! THIS IS REAL EXCITING! _

_I've never gotten the opportunity to celebrate something quite as extravagant as Christmas before and I never could've DREAMED of presents! But now I'm here! Wow! WOW! IT'S CHRISTMAS! _

_All my friends and I set up a tree and decorated it, and we're all gonna get each other presents and have a big Christmas dance-bash-party at the Castle. Or at least I hope there's a party. That'd be COOL! _

_I like dances, even though I don't really like to sing and I'm not that great a dancer. I hope we wouldn't have to take dates to the dance… I mean, I have someone that I'd like to ask but I'm too chicken to do it._

_OK THAT'S NOT IMPORTANT. ANYWAYS, uh, for Christmas this year, there's some stuff that I've always wanted to have but never been able to. That's a huge list considering I'm from District 12, but I can cross food and money off the top of the list because the kitchens here are AMAZING! REALLY AMAZING! I love to eat and I love to eat with my friends and I love it when my friends eat. Maybe it's because I love food, and I love my friends. _

_And I love it when Geno cooks for us. And also I LOVE Ry's face when we see/smell bread. I think it's SO CUTE. But, uh, in a totally un-weird way. Totally._

_Uh, anyways, his year, I'd REALLY like:_

_-Running shoes! Like, those nifty neon blue tennis shoes that allow your foot to breathe and may cost a lot but that's what I want for Christmas! _

_-Of course, giving over receiving, I suppose. I want Ry and Geno and Sylvester and all their beloved to be provided for. Including Oz, and yes, even Dennis. I think that it's getting easier, slowly easier, day by day, to forgive him. Will I ever trust him enough to love him again? No, I don't think so. _

_That's why I have Geno, even though he doesn't love me back as of right now. Maybe he will. Maybe he won't. Doesn't matter, I think I'm over him, anyways, because I've fallen for someone else. _

_I can't stand to write about it so I'll continue my list right now: _

_-Some shorts that DON'T make my legs look scrawny. Even though they are. _

_-A scythe/sword to carry around with me. I'm sick and tired of being so small without any defense and without a weapon. I'd prefer the scythe I used in my Arena: small enough for me to hold and use and be deadly with. But I suppose anything will really have to do. _

_Thank you, and have the Merriest of Merry Christmases! _

_With love, _

_Orlick Bannister, District 12_


	13. Gale&Vick

_From: Gale Hawthorne, District 12, post-74__th__ Games_

_Katniss is alive. _

_I guess it's a good thing. _

_But seeing her locking lips with that blonde baker bitchy boy on TV… Yeah, that hurt. Maybe the "being in love" part wasn't so bad. I mean, I could tell that Katniss was faking that because she was doing things that are very un-Katniss-like. And I've known her for years, trust me. _

_That part was alright for me. I saw her after the reapings. I already knew she was slowly losing it, stressing out, just like my Katniss. But, ugh, something about that kiss. Something about that kiss just made me want to strangle him. _

_I've thought about it ever since it happened. Sat out on the hillside and just thought, which isn't actually that out of the ordinary for me. _

_I've decided that it might be because I like her. _

_More than friends. _

_I love her. _

_And, looking, back, I should've known it was coming from the start. Katniss really made me happy in a way no other could imitate except for my family, which is a given. Maybe I've just been looking at these feelings the wrong way for so much time. _

_Besides, boys and girls are hardly never friends without getting together at least once: and our friendship is something really special. Something that some rich baker boy won't be able to overcome so quickly. Because she trusts me more than she's ever trusted him. She has this look in her eyes when we hunt that she's never had on those TV sets. _

_Katniss is mine. And Mellark will never take her away from me. _

_So, this Christmas, I'd like Katniss to myself. _

_Death to Snow. _

_I've been dying to say it, and now I can: death to Snow. Death to the oppressors. Freedom to the people that deserve it. Food, money, shelter, to the overworked, homeless, starving people of the Districts, and death to the Capitol! I want it to burn in flames! _

_Yeah… I think what I really want this year for Christmas is the rebellion that Katniss and her little boyfriend who she'll never love for real triggered. That's what I want, and I can feel it in the air, I can just FEEL it! _

_It's going to happen, somehow, somewhere, sometime… I can't just leave now. I can't abandon my people in the middle of a fight. As nice as it sounds to run away with Katniss and leave our troubles behind, I'm not done here yet. (And I don't think I could stand to be around Baker boy for very long without strangling him.)_

_And, of course, if I'm just wrong like I usually am, in school, in work, in optimism (which I very rarely have), I'd just like rations of food for Rory, Vick, Posy, and Mom. Even though it's definitely been a great year for us in terms of eating (because of our two Victors), next year is going to hurt all of us: badly. _

_Have a Merry Christmas. _

_-Gale Hawthorne_

* * *

_From: Vick Hawthorne, Post 74__th __ Hunger Games_

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm not that great with the delicate things. Posy is, of course. She's a girl, and girls are delicate, especially little girls. _

_Rory's alright at it. He has Primrose and he learns a lot of petite yet attractive qualities such as slowing down and enjoying life. _

_I may only be 11, but I'm not delicate and I certainly don't have time to take to look at the good things. There are barely even any good things to look at. _

_Anyways, I'm tough. I was born tough. I've been forced to live a tough life in a tough place, surrounded by tough people. I never had a childhood, and I'll never get one because soon I'll be 12 and I'll start having to take tesserae for each member of my family and I will probably (with my rotten luck) get reaped for the Games. Then I'll have to go in and I'll probably do something stupid (as I often do) and end up dead. _

_All I can think of to want this year is food. Gale's been right when he's been saying that times will not always be this prosperous and next year is going to be a huge smack to the stomach in all of us because our bodies will be expecting plentiful food that they won't get. Unless District 12 wins the Quarter Quell. I would laugh and say "Impossible!" but it is possible. Haymitch won the last Quarter Quell, so District 12 might have good luck again this year. _

_Might. _

_Nonetheless, the Capitol's getting angrier at the Districts, especially 12, so they'll have no mercy on us even if we get 5 Victors in the next 5 years. I need to protect my family, and I'm not old enough to do anything but sit around and be protected, which is SO annoying to me and I hate it. I can't wait to work. I can't wait to be worth something in this household. _

_Tada. Food and some way for me to work/earn money that isn't extreme. _

_Merry Christmas. _

_Ho ho ho. _

_From,_

_Vick Hawthorne, District 12_


	14. Geno&Reese

_From: Geno Haggerman, District 3, AU_

_I don't like Christmas. Maybe it's because we don't celebrate the holiday in District 3. But it's more likely because they did celebrate it at the Capitol, and I really REALLY don't like anything that even remotely has to do with the Capitol. _

_The Capitol always had a big Christmas bash, much like we are now. Part of me doesn't want to live through this. I mean, it is like I experienced in the Capitol. The snotty, obnoxious people asking each other for obnoxiously large presents and acting SO fake it hurts. _

_Another part of me can't wait, though. Because the people that are getting these huge gifts will be my friends and myself, and all of us deserve a delightful day. Orlick will not stop squeaking about it. He can't wait for this day to come. He can't wait for the presents, the fun, the food, the friendship. _

_I always forget that he's only 14, still a kid, because in the Arena he acted so grown-up. But I really like to see him so excited. It's refreshing to see him finally getting to be a kid again. Maybe I'll even let myself let go a little, have some fun, laugh a little, be a kid. That sounds actually a little fun. _

_Maybe I'll do Orlick and Ry a favor and get them under the mistletoe. (I think they both like each other and are just too scared to say it. But you didn't hear it from me.)_

_Yeah, sure, why not? I'll make a Santa list… Maybe this will be fun! _

_Ok, well, this year I really want to be taller. But seeing as that is not very possible for someone like you, I'd just like some tall shoes. Like high-tops. Maybe with some moon shoes I'll be the same height as Quinn. Or maybe close. Or maybe still not so close because he's really tall and I'm really small. Oh well, he's taken, anyways, and not by me. _

_Doesn't really matter, anyways. I really just want to be taller. _

_Also this year, I want an antique nutcracker to display at Christmastime. I think they're so cool-looking and they fit in really well with me. We both have slightly crooked smiles, I'm sure, if a nutcracker could smile. _

_And I'm a stickler for soft PJ's and pillows and blankets. Nothing is more wonderful to me than curling up on a cushy couch with a soft blanket wrapped around me and napping. And I'm sure it's even better when there's someone else there. But it makes me happy just by myself, too. _

_Have a very merry, holly jolly Christmas! _

_-Geno Haggerman, District 3_

* * *

_From: Reese Schultz, Capitol_

_No. I'm not from the Capitol! I'm from District 3! I'm a native citizen of District 3, that's where I was born, raised, and that's the spirit I have in my body, not Capitol! I'm from Three! _

_It's pointless. I will never look like someone from any of the Districts. I'm too far gone. _

_I'm a whore now. _

_Well, let me tell you about this. My best friend Geno won the Games and the Capitol took him to be a prostitute. _

_And, he got scared and had a panic attack right there. Glass was broken, some guy was injured, he got mad and the Capitol was fuming. President Snow threatened him that either he finds someone else to go in for him or he simply kills someone from our group of friends. _

_Don't glare at him, though. I volunteered. _

_I don't want to see Theo and Nathalia die. Or even Geno. Or, uh, even myself. It's no big deal. My hair may be pink, my eyes unnaturally blue, tattoos on my back and ankles, but I can still try to be good. I don't think I'll ever be the good-girl I used to be. I already know that. But I can still be good. I'm going to be good. _

_Geno may be upset with me: I'm upset with myself: but I will prove myself to all of them, including me. I just know I can do it!_

_So, some simple things to help me do that: some soft, pretty make-up. Not the whorey stuff they force me to wear. I want real clothes! That fit me well and aren't too big or too small. That aren't skimpy or short. I'm not dying my hair again. No, when it grows out, it will be blonde. I'm not even wearing contacts anymore. The tattoos look like they're here to stay, but I'm Ok with that, because they can be easily covered up, if I need to cover them up. _

_This sounds so perfect… I can't wait for the future. As soon as I get close to the old me again, maybe Geno will really love me! I just know it for sure. We've been friends for so long, all I have to do is be me again and then we can rebuild our friendship into something more than friends. Something beautiful. _

_It's going to be a good year to come. _

_Sincerely, _

_Reese Schultz, District 3_


	15. Katniss&Peeta AU

_**A/N: Today starts the series of Alternate Universe with the canon characters! I'm mostly just sticking to a simple high school AU where they're all normal teenagers that would all regularly celebrate Christmas! So, that being said, are there any characters in the canon that you still wanted me to write about, normal universe. **_

_From: Katniss Everdeen, AU_

_Dear Santa, _

_What a great time of the year this is. Snow, trees, mistletoe, fireplaces, cookies… I guess it's really one of the most magical times of year. _

_I love Christmas, and the friends and family that go along with it. _

_Prim is in her room right now with her stupid little cat. I love Prim, but Buttercup and I aren't exactly so tight. We're sworn enemies, even though I did draw him in that art competition and he did get me third place, but he's still so incredibly crabby and grumpy and he still hates me. In hindsight, maybe I shouldn't have tried to drown him. (I say that every time I mention the cat.) _

_Anyways, uh, where was I? _

_For Christmas this year, I'd like an easel and some paint. Peeta's been promising me that he would teach me how to paint and I'm gonna make him teach me. Along with that, I'd like some more charcoal (I'm running out) and good paper for it. That's what I'm really good at. And hey, even if I get coal, (but I'm so perfectly good… *blink* *blink*) I can still make art with it. _

_Don't get me coal, though. I really haven't been that bad. I've only gotten involved with a couple shenanigans, I promise. _

_I wonder if Peeta can show me how to paint and later I can add charcoal. Would that be weird? I feel like that would look a little weird. But unique. _

_I can't wait until Gale comes back from college, either. He's going to be happy to see that I've found someone. He's certainly teased me enough about how I "need love in my life." And though that "love" may be as simple as glancing at Peeta from afar and laughing at his jokes (that aren't actually that funny) and giving him cute smiles (even though they're not really cute, per-say). _

_I wonder if Gale's found himself a girlfriend at college. I sure hope he has. Maybe I'll get to meet her. _

_That'd be nice. Good for him. _

_Have a holly jolly Christmas, _

_Katniss Everdeen_

* * *

_From: Peeta Mellark, AU_

_Dear Santa: _

_Katniss is real great. _

_She's pretty, nice, funny, cute, wonderful. Adorable… I guess you could say I'm a little lovesick this Christmas. _

_Ah, yes, but Katniss doesn't notice me a lot and she's only friendly because she has to be. I think. _

_I doubt she still remembers it, but I promised to help her with our painting project and never did. I thought it'd set us up for some date of some kind. I think that'd be enjoyable, but it's long-since past and I'm sure she's forgotten about it. _

_Even so, I'm going to make a box of cookies especially for Katniss and her family. I sure hope she likes them. I wonder what her favorite kind of cookie. She seems like a real snicker doodle girl. Or maybe a peanut butter blossom kind of chick. Then again, nobody can resist my snicker doodles or my peanut butter blossoms. I think I'll just put in a little bit of everything, including some special cookies decorated just for her. Of course, it can only be the best ones for Katniss. And you, too, Santa. _

_I have a pretty angel with chocolate frosting hair the exact color of Katniss's, and a very pretty blue-gray color eyes. Katniss, such an angel. Such a pretty angel. With such a beautiful singing voice, if she should choose to use it. But it doesn't seem to be a passion of hers like her art is, but her voice is as beautiful as she is. _

_Can I ask for Katniss this Christmas? I wish. _

_But I know you don't really come a lot (boy, don't I wonder why?) but this year the only thing I want besides Katniss is some new paints, and neon food coloring for the icing on my cakes and cookies in the spring and summertime. Maybe I'll make Katniss something sweet for her birthday. Maybe I will teach her how to paint someday after all. _

_Have a merry Christmas. And, if you have time to stop by this year, please do. But I always understand if you don't, just like every other year. _

_Lots of love, _

_Peeta Mellark_


	16. Willow&Sylvester

_From: Willow Stallosky, District 12, AU_

_WOW! WOW! HOW EXCITING! _

_SSSSSSSQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! _

_IT'S CHRISTMAS! _

_MISTLETOE! _

_STOCKINGS! _

_PRESENTS! _

_AND CAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYY! AND COOKIES! _

_AND FAMILY! WITH VESTY AND HIS GABEY BABY AND TWINKY! _

_THIS IS SO EXCITING! IT'S GOING TO BE THE BEST DAY EVER! _

_I LOVE THE SNOW, TOO, AND IT'S SO CUTE WHEN IT GETS IN CHRISTIAN'S HAIR AND HIS PRETTY GRAY EYES CROSS LOOKING AT IT! AH! _

_AND VESTY WITH HIS PRETTY EYES IN THE SNOW WITH A SMILE ON HIS FACE IN THE CHRISTMAS SPIRIT WITH GABRIEL AT HIS SIDE ROASTING CHESTNUTS OVER A FIRE AND HUDDLING CLOSE FOR WARMTH AND THEN SOMETHING MAGICAL HAPPENS AND SQQQUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

_FOOD! PRESENTS! LOVE! CHRISTMAS! _

_My favorite time of the year, to give and receive presents and to eat lots of food and get super hyper with all the ones near and dear to me! My favorite time of year, of course. Ah. _

_Of course, I sure hope that Vesty Besty (my brother) and his Gabey Baby (who will kill me if I call him that) and my Twinky (or, uh, Christian, of course) and Caroline (who's just a party pooper) get whatever their heart desires this year (because isn't that what the season is for?) but I have some simple requests on my list that would make me the happiest girl in the world this year. _

_I'd really like a puppy. They're so cute and they're so energetic and they like to run around and get hyper and play with you and they're like your baby except for less drooly and less cry-ey so I really want one because I'm not old enough nor ready to actually get a child yet! _

_Also, I don't get a lot of chocolate (because Vesty says I get real hyper when I eat it) but I'd like some this year to eat all by myself and get really hyper! Ah, that'll be fun. _

_This year, I'd also like some pretty nail polish! I've never painted my nails before but I think they're so pretty and I want to try SO BAD to paint my nails!_

_JOY TO THE WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT! _

_IT'S CHRISTMAS! _

_HAVE THE BEST YEAR EVER, SANTA! _

_THANKS A MILLION, _

_Willow Stallosky, District 12_

* * *

_From: Sylvester Stallosky, District 12, AU_

_Willow and Caroline. _

_Willow and Caroline. _

_Willow and Caroline._

_All I care about. Willow and Caroline. _

_And Gabriel, too. _

_Willow and Caroline and Gabriel. _

_Willow and Gabriel and Caroline. _

_So many people. So many words. _

_I'm good at writing those three names, along with my own. Sylvester. Sylvester and Gabriel and Willow and Caroline. I still can't really spell dislexya. Dislexea. Dislexia. I think the third one looks right… Or is it spelled with y? _

_I can never remember. But that's what I have, up there. And I never got taut… taught back in 15. 12. _

_But I never misspell those four names. _

_Sylvester. Gabriel. Willow. Caroline. _

_Of the four, my own was the hardest to learn, I think. My ys were all backwards and it never looked right to me. But now I know it by heart. _

_Sylvester Stallosky. That's me. _

_Willow and Caroline Stallosky. My sisters. _

_Gabriel Pearson. My best friend. My only friend that isn't related to me. According to everyone, someday, my future boyfriend. _

_Maybe. _

_If everything goes right._

_He's from 8. _

_I like that number. It's easy to remember. None of the other numbers really look like it. Where as 12 and 15 are so much alike it's hard to tell them apart. Wait, which one is which? Every time I blink it's different. _

_I'm putting those four names in my letter a lot beaucse I want them all to be provided for. _

_Willow. _

_Gabriel._

_Caroline. _

_Sylvester. _

_I love to write them beaucse I always know their spelled right. _

_Even if the rest of this letter is spelled wrong. _

_For Christmas this year I'b like some dooks that are simple but not, NOT, N-O-T The Cat In The Hat. God, I hate that book. _

_Notebooks would be helpful for me, too, to practice writing words. Obbiosly a lot of words are being spelled wrong. _

_As for something fun… Uh… I don't know. Maybe a book about (bare with me here) or-a-gom-ie. Oragomie. Yes? No. Probably not. Just sound it out, I think it's close. _

_Yes, folding paper. Sounds like fun. Making hats and paper planes and cranes… Sure. That's what I'll try. Might not go so well but I can try. _

_Have a Mary… Mery… Merry Christmas. _

_From, _

_Sylvester Stallosky, District 15_


	17. AU Rue&Skeeter

_From: Rue, High School AU, 8__th__ Grade year_

_Dear Santa: _

_What a time of the year! Christmas, once again, and it sure is sweet! You know, through the year, I always see things and think, 'I should ask for that for Christmas!' and then this time of year comes and I forge every single thing I see that I've wanted! _

_I need to start writing these all down somewhere. But that would even be tricky because I would probably forget which notebook it's in. I would ask Skeeter to remind me but he has a million notebooks of his own and he'd probably forget, too. He'd try to write down the notebooks they're in but both of us would probably forget that, too! _

_I would write that in a textbook but I'm too good for that. So, I guess I'll just live with forgetting! _

_The one thing that I do remember that I want is an iPod! A nice iPod touch! _

_Skeeter and I both have old iPod nano's, but this year is going to be our freshman year! We're going to be in high school, for real! And, the sign-up list was just put up, and SKEETER AND I MADE GLEE CLUB! So we're going to need modern iPods for instrumentals and spunky musical numbers! _

_(Except both of us are a little shy, especially around new people… Maybe we'll just sit and watch…) _

_Anyways, it's going to be fun! _

_So, I know that an iPod is an expensive thing so it's the only thing I'm going to ask for. Of course, candy is always appreciated, as is nail polish and pretty makeup to fill my stocking. Other than that, there's nothing I need! _

_Thank you so much for so much everything, Santa! _

_Have a merry Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Rue_

* * *

_From: Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman, High School AU, 8__th__ Grade Year_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! _

_What a great time of year! Friends, fun, family, presents… Ah, what a wonderful thing. _

_I can't wait for next year. Maybe next year Rue will be dating me. Yeah! I'll bet next year will be the year that I finally get the courage to ask Rue out! And by Christmas, she'll be all mine, and I'll be all hers, just like everyone said would happen for years and years since we were as young as 4. _

_Yeah, you could say I have a thing for Rue. _

_But she's my best friend! I can't tell her any feelings I have for her until I'm positive that she returns them. Or at least pretty sure. _

_Because if I say I like her and she doesn't like me back in that way, it'll get awkward. And if there's one thing that can't happen, it's that I can't lose her. Rue and my Mom. The two most important things I have. The third is music. _

_That being said, this year I'd like anything you have that it involves music. Buuuuttt… If you asked me if I had a true request, it would be…_

_A new guitar! _

_A new guitar! _

_A NEW GUITAR_

_I need one, considering both Rue and I made glee club for next year and I already know how impressed she is by my ability to play and sing at the same time. I'm too shy to do it for everyone else, but I'd have no problem playing for Rue! Sometimes she likes to sing along. I love to listen. I love to sing with her. She's my best friend, she's my duet partner. _

_I love how she puts music so close to everything that's important to her. It's important to me, too, and it's our common ground. No matter what we can always sing together. It's one of my favorite things ever. _

_I love music. I love my trashy iPod and player, I love my old guitar (but I would LOVE to have a new one!) and I love to sing, especially with Rue by my side. Maybe I can get her to come caroling with me this year. Maybe we can get a whole group together. _

_I can't wait for this year! I can't wait for this Christmas! I can't wait for everything!_

_Thank you SO much! _

_Have a holly jolly Christmas! _

_It's the best time of the year…_

_With love, _

_Skeeter Hoffsteader-Rothman _


	18. Tarrick,Emma&Jack

_From: Tarrick Tailor, District 10, Post-73__rd__ Hunger Games_

_Great. _

_Another year, another winter. Another winter, another three months of cold weather. Living on the streets is sure exhausting. I suppose if my own mother doesn't like me enough to kick me out, that you won't be willing to visit me. And I also suppose that, even if you would, I'm on the naughty list. _

_I haven't misbehaved. I always follow the rules, for everything. In fact, people make fun of me for being a soft goody-goody. When they're not making fun of me for being gay. _

_Yes, that's it. That's the thing that puts me on the naughty list. I'm sure you're just like any other idiot in this District and you'll just walk right past me. Maybe even spit in my direction. My dogs are abused even more than I am. They get trampled by cows and horses, and kicked by humans walking past. This is the worst life a person could only live. If only there was someone who could understand. Someone who would huddle for warmth with me on these lazy street-sides. But even if there were any other gays around here, I'd bet they saw what happened to me and decided to change. But I believe it's something you can't change. _

_I feel so bad for Grayson. He's been trained like Astro or Harley: but he's a human, and they're dogs, so that's a very bad thing. He's been trained by Jane to be a big snot and he laughs at me frequently, but I always feel like I see something else in his eyes. _

_He's just like his father, my step-dad. Compassionate. Sweet. Nice. Innocent. And Jane's just like my Mom: bitter. Rude. Mean. Snotty. _

_Grayson doesn't want to be so awful but he has to be. Because he's scared of having the same fate as me. _

_Part of me feels brave for what I've been through. For taking in Astro and Harley and for enduring the wrath of my Mom. For living on the streets and eating out of garbage cans and being called "Shit Boy" and getting kicked and spit on, and living through it anyways. For continuing to work though I'm starving, continuing to take care of the dogs though I have none for myself, for staying strong through all of this and never shedding a tear at the rude comments of the District. _

_The other part, summed up simply, feels like shit. I'm starving, forced to work hard, I stink, I live on the streets, I sleep on the hard asphalt of the sidewalk with no blanket or anything, I have to eat out of the garbage, sometimes items that aren't even food, and I'm beat around by everyone, including my younger sister and brother! _

_At least I still have my hat, right? It and the dogs are the only things I have left. _

_I hate this time of year. I hate life. All I want this Christmas is to die. Well, either die or get reaped and become a Victor. Or maybe just get taken in by someone nice and have a home. Get food. Maybe even a horse. _

_I'm dreaming. It's a terrible thing to dream when you're the scum off of one of the poorest Districts because it's impossible for average folks to get what they want, let alone a 12-year-old with two dogs on the streets! _

_But I'll keep carrying on. _

_After all, I am a Tailor. _

_Barely. _

_-Tarrick, District 12_

* * *

_From: Emma Hourner, District 7_

_Shoot me now. _

_Come here and shoot me now. _

_I made friends with a Peacekeeper, and he left. I used to have a twin, but he left. I left him. He made me. _

_Yes, that's right. I'm from District 8. I'm not from Seven! _

_God, I've been dying to tell someone, anyone! But I can't. _

_I shot a man. Sure, he might've been about to rape my brother, but I murdered him. I shot him. Now, Jack is gone. He could be dead, for all I know! And I'm expected to sit here as the intern to an orphanage Mom, doing absolutely nothing while my brother is out there somewhere! My twin! My other half! And he's out there, maybe even dead, and I don't even know about it. What if I don't find him!? What if I've lost him forever!? It would be all my fault! _

_No, I'm lucky I'm alive. I'm lucky both of us were alive when Jack left me. It was his quick thinking that kept us out of jail and kept us away from harm. All I did was shoot that pedophile that abused me and try to man-rape my brother! _

_I hate gays. They're disgusting. And they're pedophiles! Who sexually assault little boys and their sisters. _

_And I hate orphanages. They're poor places full of starving kids that are so obnoxious they laugh at you even when you just got assaulted! That's why I hate this orphanage. I want OUT OF HERE. _

_But, unfortunately, that doesn't look like an option, so I'm stuck here on my own with no more Jack in my life but the cuff of his shirt that he ripped off and give to me. _

_And all he has of me is my ribbon. _

_Maybe we'll be reunited someday. It's possible, and it's the only thing that keeps me going every waking moment. 'Do it for Jack,' I tell myself, 'Do it so that Jack can have a functioning girl to hold in his arms when we reunite.'_

_I'm almost positive it's going to happen someday. _

_Besides my brother, all I want for Christmas is food and ribbons. And OUT OF THIS PLACE. I'd like to be anywhere else in this District of lumber than here. I HATE ORPHANAGES. _

_AND I HATE ORPHANS. _

_AND I HATE GAYS. _

_AND I HATE EVERYONE! _

_Except Jack. And maybe Lucas. Had he stuck around with me, we could've been friends. _

_This year is really gonna suck. But, then again, it sucks every other year. _

_-Emma Hourner, District Ei-Seven_

* * *

_From: Jax Hourner, District 13_

_This can't be happening. This is terrible. _

_This can NOT be happening. I'm not. _

_I can't be. _

_I won't be. _

_I'll change. _

_Sorry, I'm just frazzled. Marx (she's wonderful) told me to get in the Christmas spirit and write a Santa letter. Which strikes me as weird considering as District 13 is so conservative. Believe it or not, I think Marx's going to the Capitol really did inspire her. She's a lot more carefree, while still being professional. It's just one of those things that only Marx can pull off. No one else. _

_See? I can like a girl! I do like a girl! I have liked a girl ever since I got here, because Marx is so beautiful and smart and perfect and professional and fun and her smile makes my heart melt into a little puddle of Jax's heart that just sits in my chest and gives me trouble breathing. _

_Yes, I am so sick with my undying love for Marx, but I just can't stop staring at Major Theramin's abs, either. He's hot. Which scares me. _

_Being assaulted as a child scared me. It put my twin sister into a permanent state of homophobia and hatred for all gays. And now that I finally have her back I'm going to have to tell her that I'm bisexual and I'm going to lose her. She won't understand how I could even look at guys like that. How I could ever trust them with my heart and soul and body. _

_I don't even understand it. I shouldn't be like this. I've been through too much in my childhood to be like this. And yet I am. _

_I just… I just want Marx to love me and then happily ever after will be easy. My happily ever after with a girl. And I won't have to worry about guys ever again in my life. I just have to tell her how I feel and hopefully she'll tell me she feels the same way. I can't wait for the day. I have to pick a good date to be our anniversary, a date that I can remember well so that I'll never forget. Maybe I'll film it. Maybe I won't, though. It'd be embarrassed if I got rejected on film. _

_This year, I want any software to hook up to my personal computer here that would help me edit my videos and pictures of the revolution. I want someone to tell Emma that I'm bisexual so that I don't have to do it myself. I want Marx to love me. I want a happily ever after with her, and if not her, with a girl, so as to not worry my sister. _

_And I really need some good luck, because we're going to District 10 tomorrow to fight for the rebels. _

_Merry Christmas, _

_Jax (My real name is JACK!) Hourner_


	19. Cato&Clove AU

_From: Cato, High School AU, freshman year of college_

_Dear Santa, _

_College is more stressful than I could've ever imagined. _

_But FINALS ARE OVER! AND I SURVIVED! _

_And more importantly, I actually studied! _

_FUCK YEAH! _

_And now I get to be away from school for a whole month! A whole month back here at home, where I belong, with my friends and my bedroom and no dorm-mates at all! _

_And, uh, Clove. _

_But we're just friends! Really, just friends! _

_We tried the dating thing, and it just didn't work. College is just too crazy for me, and having a girlfriend in the mix is even more stressful. Girls at college are hitting on me, too, (it's a little obvious) but I'm not going for any of them. Clove would pound them all to the ground, anyways. She's my best friend. I care about her. That's never going to change. _

_Now that I'm finally home and unpacked, I can finally write my Christmas list. Sorry it's so late. _

_Well, there are lots of boring dorm items that I need. New blankets, food food FOOD, etc. But those aren't fun and therefore I don't care to spend my time on them. _

_I need something fun to do at college. Something that I can do to get my mind off of, well, school. This year I'd like a tablet. I could use it for educational stuff, sure, but I can also use it or fun stuff like games and internet and even Skyping with the folks at home. _

_And Clove, of course, but JUST AS A FRIEND. _

_What am I saying? Us getting together at Christmas is going to turn out to be inevitable. As much as I hate to say it. Maybe I'll be able to handle it a little better now that I'm in the swing of things. She's just so… Irresistible. _

_So, college stuff (boring), but mostly I'd like a tablet and accessories to go along with it: a stylus, keyboard, cases, that whole 9-yards. _

_I hope your Christmas really rocks, and I know for sure that I've been really good this year. _

_(But, then again, pride goeth before a fall. I think that one was Shakespeare, if I'm not mistaken.)_

_Have the best Christmas ever, and thanks for everything. Wish me luck with the rest of this year. _

_Signed, _

_Cato_

* * *

_From: Clove, High School AU, Senior Year_

_Cato's coming back for Christmas! We've already made plans to spend almost my entire break together! He'll be around for another whole month, too, all to me! _

_Well, maybe I'm being a bit selfish about spending time with him. I just love it so much, you know? He's my best friend, he's adorable, funny, and he's so perfect. I want to spend the whole rest of my life with him by my side. _

_Yes, sure, we're "just friends," but we're going to have to get together again before I go crazy missing him. He's going to be back for a whole month! Maybe he'll consider it. _

_I want Cato for Christmas. And I'm going to get him, even if it's just as a best friend. I can't wait to see his face, feel his hair in my fingers, to look into his eyes… _

_Anyways, back to badass mode. Totally. _

_This year I have nothing I really want except Cato. I can't wait for him to finally play sports with me, because he's the only one of my friends that's actually better than I am. My step-sister kind of sucks at sports. Marvel's not bad but I can still beat him at certain aspects of each sport. I want Cato back. Because, the only way for you to get better is to play with someone better than you and learn from them. _

_I don't think I'll ever be able to beat Cato at any sport. But you bet your jolly fat ass I'm not gonna stop trying. _

_Of course, to beat him, I'll need to have the right supplies. Haha, I really want a cord necklace with that titanium that makes you stronger. Those are actually really cool and I've been dying to see if they work. Also, a new football and soccer ball would be great, just like every other year. They've been a little neglected lately because there's nobody to come over and play with me. That doesn't suck at sports. _

_I'm sorry if that sounds a little bit, uh, rude, but it's so true. None of these people will ever be Cato. _

_But I get my Cato back tomorrow! And he'll get his Clove! _

_And we'll have so much fun together, and this is going to be the best winter break ever! _

_So, basically, my list is Cato (but please don't kidnap him. That might stir up some very creeped-out feelings.) as well as an athletic necklace and some new equipment, mostly just footballs and soccer balls. _

_Thank you so much for everything. I hope you have a great Christmas. _

_Sincerely, _

_Clove_


	20. Sebastion,Rudi&Finn

_**A/N: I have no idea what I want to do for Christmas Day…**_

_From: Sebastion Clarke, District 4, AU_

_Dear Santa: _

_I apologize in advance for Rudi's letter. It's bound to have lots of swear words in it. _

_Anyways, it's once again my favorite time of year! I love everything about this season and I intend to have a huge, family-style celebration! Well, uh, I'm not sure how this is going to turn out, exactly. I mean, Rudi won't stop swearing, Rizzo won't stop trying to get Rudi to stop with equally foul language, Kat will be rebellious and Rizzo will point out a health and safety precaution that Kat will promptly ignore and then fake an injury, and Sima will just stand there laughing while my friends do everything they can to humiliate me. Maybe Finn will come over and introduce us all to his girlfriend. _

_It's bound to be quite the Merry Christmas, indeed. _

_And, if not merry, well, it'll sure be interesting. _

_The only person I know that gets nearly as excited for Christmas as I do is Rizzo. And, trust me, the guy gets EXCITED. And, so do I. That's why it's so great to have him around! Man, Rudi can really pick 'em, I'll tell you that. _

_She may not be enthused by Rizzo and my Christmas cheer, but we amuse each other and we wear Santa hats and ask for toys and run around with mistletoe and fill ourselves with only the warmest and purest of all Christmas joy! Now that's MY kind of holiday! _

_OH TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY! COMFORT AND JOY! OH TIDINGS OF COMFORT AND JOY! _

_I can't wait till I have a family someday and we can dress them in identical ugly sweaters and take family pictures and I can help them make cookies and cut down a tree and decorate the house and we can walk by the toy store and I can be excited with them and Sima won't even roll her eyes at me because the kids will be there! I mean, not that I'm set on marrying Sima, but I mean, uh… Never mind. _

_But, in the meantime, this year I believe I've been a very good boy! The best of the best! I got through the whole year and I didn't even smoke or do drugs and I've had every good intention for almost everyone! So, I decided to make a little list of requests for you. _

_You know I'm always up for a muzzle for Rudi. But I suppose it would be a little impossible to actually put it on her. _

_Are you ready for this? I don't know if you are. My big request this year is probably the best idea I've ever had. A PING-PONG TABLE. _

_Yes, doesn't that sound fun!? I want it to be a surprise for Sima. WE CAN PLAY PING PONG TOGETHER AND IT'LL BE GREAT! So, a ping-pong table and some paddles and balls and we're golden, right!? RIGHT!? _

_THIS IS GOING TO BE THE BEST. CHRISTMAS. EVER! _

_Love,_

_Sebastion Clarke, District 4_

* * *

_From: Rudi Benkhart, District 4, AU _

_Hi Santa! It's Rizzo. And I'm going to write this letter for Rudi because I don't trust her to do it herself without swearing obsessively. The following is all a direct quotation from Rudi. _

_IF YOU WRITE DEAR SANTA DEAR *CENSORED* GOD RIZZO I'LL *CENSORED* YOUR *CENSORED* *CENSORED*ing *CENSORED*. _

_I'm not celebrating your *CENSORED* Christmas no matter how *CENSORED* much why don't you *CENSORED* celebrate it your *CENSORED* self!? I don't care about your *CENSORED* Christmas! Why the *CENSORED* do you even want a *CENSORED*ing fat *CENSORED*ing creeper coming into our *CENSORED*ing house at 12-*CENSORED*ing-o'clock at *CENSORED*ing night on *CENSORED*ing Christmas Eve!? _

_I DON'T *CENSORED*ing WANT ANYTHING FROM ANY *CENSORED* GUY THAT'S CONSTANTLY *CENSORED* HOLLY *CENSORED* JOLLY! _

_*CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED**CENSORED*_

_This holiday is *CENSORED*ing stupid. _

_Rizzo is making me *CENSORED*ing apologize. _

_I'M *CENSORED*ing NOT REALLY SORRY. _

_RIZZO THERAMIN JUST *CENSORED* YOU IN THE *CENSORED*ing *CENSORED* YOU SON OF A *CENSORED* MOTHER*CENSORED*ER! _

_Fine! FINE, I'll make a *CENSORED*ing list of random *CENSORED* that I want! _

_If you're really *CENSORED*ing real (which you're *CENSORED*ing not) then fill my *CENSORED*ing stocking with nothing else but chocolate-peanut butter bells. That right there is some good *CENSORED*. _

_Along with that, I'd like a new *CENSORED*ing beanie. I've surrendered to the fact that my old one is *CENSORED*ing *CENSORED* and I need a new one because I hate my *CENSORED*ing hair. _

_No *CENSORED*ing gemstones. I get enough of that romantic *CENSORED* from *CENSORED*ing Rizzo. _

_And nothing that's *CENSORED*ing cheap. And nothing *CENSORED*ing cheesy. And don't try to be *CENSORED*ing funny with me. _

_Have yourself a *CENSORED*y Christmas. _

_Fine, Merry, *CENSORED*ing God, I can't say *CENSORED*ing ANYTHING around here! _

_From, _

_Rudi Bad*CENSORED* , Mother*CENSORED*ing Benkhart, District *CENSORED*ing 4_

_(From Rizzo: Only 67 times! That's 10 better than last year!)_

* * *

_From: Finn Fletcher, District 4, pre-80th Games_

_I, uh, I don't need anything for Christmas! Life is… Great… Here. _

_Haha… (Yes, that laugh was just as forced as it sounds.) _

_District 4 is SO fucked up. This nation is fucked up. _

_You know what? I almost never say the F-word or the S-word. And I just did because that's how bad it's gotten. IT'S ALL FUCKED UP! THERE'S NOT OTHER WORD TO USE BUT JUST… __**FUCK!**_

_But, uh, at least I still have Annie and Finnick, right? _

_That I do. That's something to be thankful for. _

_I still have myself. I'm physically healthy. _

_Well, half healthy. _

_It's exhausting. Every day, to sit here in a chair. It's exhausting and it's stressful and I just want to stand up and walk and fish and help butcher and do something other than sit on the beach and draw. I want to be able to crawl into the dumpster with Sebastion and Rudi and get to know them. I want to learn how to swim and be the best swimmer in the whole District. But that's the problem with me. _

_The problem is that I'm a dreamer. And, when I get to thinking, I start to dream. And then I realize how impossible all of it is, and it pulls me down and drowns me in my own disability. _

_I never liked that word, disability. I always thought I was just as able as everyone else growing up. But soon I got proven wrong by everyone. Once, I tried smoking to look cool and I kind of puked in front of Rudi and everyone and I was absolutely humiliated. I can't even do drugs right! _

_And, to top it all off, the Games are still going, and that's something I despise. Sure, I may be 17 going on 18, but I still have one year to go and it's my worst year yet. _

_And I remember, a long time ago, when I used to be optimistic. Enthusiastic. Happy. Used to smile and tell jokes all the time and laugh at myself because hot-damn, I was funny back then. And I still am that person on the outside, but barely any of it really means anything to me anymore. I just don't want Sebastion and Rudi to worry about me. I've never felt like I belonged in that group. Sebastion is the tall, strong, charming, most athletic boy in the world! And Rudi is the badass, doesn't-give-one bisexual who doesn't let people get to her and wouldn't change for the most charming boy in the world. Plus, I feel like they forget that I'm a year younger than they are. _

_And paralyzed. _

_And weak. I do care about what other people think, and a lot of it isn't very nice. And I let it get to me every single time. _

_And I can't be athletic. _

_And I can be charming, but it's never real. I can put on a charming smile and sway you with my point of view any time, but it's never the person I feel like I am inside. _

_This Christmas, I want nothing that you could put under the tree. I want to stop feeling so insecure. I want to stop feeling upset. I want to stop sulking. I WANT TO STOP BEING IN A WHEELCHAIR! _

_I'm dreaming again. _

_I knew this was a terrible idea. _

_I hope you have a merry Christmas. I'll try. _

_Signed, _

_Finn Fletcher, District 4_


	21. AU Gloss&Marvel

_From: Marvel, High School AU, Sophomore year_

_Dear Santa: _

_This year, I'm a lot better than I was last year. _

_And I'm glad. I'm glad I have Skeeter and Rue, and Poppy and Edward and Kelley. I'm so glad I have them now, and I'm so glad that I have so many friends and family. _

_This Christmas, I have so much. As cheesy as it sounds, I don't feel like I really want anything. I know, it's terribly stereotypical and I'm sure I could find something if I really tried, but I feel so thankful right now I don't need everything. _

_I have friends and a family that cares the world about me, I have a house and warm food and the money to decorate… I have anything I've ever asked for and more, and I have a girlfriend that makes my heart truly warm. That's all I really wanted from the beginning, anyways. I just had to discover that I wanted it. _

_So this year I want to help others. Provide for Poppy and her neighbors and her family. That's what I want this year. Yeah, yeah, I know how corny that is, and how typical… But it's just what feels right this Christmas season. _

_I think it means that I'm filled with the Christmas spirit. The true Christmas spirit. And I really like it. _

_This is going to be a great year, I think. I sure hope. And I hope I can spend it with Skeeter and Rue and Poppy and everyone else I love. All of my true friends, including Gloss and Edward and Kelley. _

_This is going to be the last Christmas before Gloss goes to war, probably. And that's scary to me. It could be the last Christmas we ever get to celebrate together. That's just the grim reality of it all, when you have a loved one that wants to fight in the military._

_Anyways, besides giving, I suppose I should make a list of the things I want. Well, that's hard but I think I have something. New football safety stuff. A new mouthpiece, and new shoulderpads and new cleats. Also, I think I want to try to learn an instrument. Because I can't dance and I need something to do besides sing that's musical. Could I get a piano book, maybe? We have an old baby grand piano in the parlor that nobody's played in a long while. But I think I want to learn. _

_Have the best Christmas ever. _

_Love, _

_Marvel_

* * *

_From: Gloss, Modern-Day AU_

_My last Christmas with Marvel before I go to war. _

_That is… Too crazy for words… _

_It's really scary. _

_I can't believe that it's true. And yet, I'm ready to go to war. I'm a little excited to go and fight. Because this is something that I'm passionate about and I haven't been passionate about a lot over the past couple years except for sitting on my sister-in-law's couch and drinking. But this is something good. Something that people will smile when they think about when they think through this life I've lived. And I can't wait. _

_This year, I'd like it if you would provide for Marvel, Edward, and Kelley. If it's the last time I'll ever see them at this time of year, I want to remember their smiling faces when they open up a box with exactly what they wanted inside. Yeah, that would be a happy thing. _

_I can't wait for it. In terms of material possessions for me, well, I don't need anything more than the memories of Marvel's smile and Edward's laugh and Kelley's barely-understandable chattering about how "bloody great" something is. That's really all I need this year. _

_Next year, I might be home. I might be at war. And yet, I might be here. Maybe. Or, maybe I'll be dead. Oh… That's a very freaky thought. Alright, I'm not thinking about this any more than I already am. What happens is going to happen, and I can't do anything to change that. _

_Merry Christmas. _

_From, _

_Gloss_


	22. Jasper&Kook

_From: Jasper Fullerton, District 1, AU_

_Dear Santa: _

_A lot has changed. And I'm glad. _

_I'm glad I died (well, not the actually dying part, but the aftermath of it was really amazing)._

_I'm glad that I got resurrected, however the hell it happened, and I'm glad that I met Anna, and I'm glad that I have Kook now, and I'm glad that everything that happened happened… If that makes sense. But I can't wait for Christmas this year because there's nothing I love more than baked goods. Especially cookies. _

_I feel like I've been kind of rocky in terms of behavior in the past, but I think I've redeemed myself. I may've taken lives, but I feel like now that I saved some. I've never seen Kook smile as big as he does when he's surrounded by people that love him, including me. He's the absolute sweetest thing, really. It's adorable. _

_And I think that nothing is cuter than Kook in a Santa hat, because his bright green hair is already festive to the season, and the red against it just makes it look even cuter. And then his bangs are pushed down over his blue eyes and those eyes smile at me and… Oh God, I'm rambling even worse than I thought. _

_Anyways, I can't wait for Christmas this year. I think it'll be a lot of fun, with a lot of friends and a lot of celebration and a lot of songs and a lot of gifts and hopefully a lot of food. A LOT of food! _

_The only things on my wish list this year are a red bowtie and a graphing calculator that's all snazzy-colored and has a light-up screen with colors. Wow, I can't wait! I think this year is going to be better than any other year! _

_I can't wait for Christmas. And I can't wait for the end of this year and a new start to a new, happy year with everyone I love by my side. Can't wait. _

_Sincerely, _

_Jasper Fullerton, District 1_

* * *

_From: Kookaburra "Kook" Sterling, District 1, AU _

_Lotsa people want presents this Christmas. I never got presents before…_

_I never thought bout what presents I would want if I got the chanse to ask for them. But I guess now I can ask for anything I want I can finaly ask for something! _

_Jasper's been goin on nd on bout Christmas cheer and happy feelings and fun with the people you love. I love him. And I love Ana. I can't wait for this day to come because I think it's gonna be amazeing! _

_Jasper's been hinting that there's gonna be lotsa food. I really hope there's lotsa strawberry icecream cause that's what I really like to eat. He really likes cookies. I want to make Jasper cookies, but I dunno how. I spose it won't be a big surprise like I wanted. Maybe I could find someone to help me make the cookies. I asked the birds that were flying around and they said they didn't know how, either. _

_Maybee I can find a way to make Jasper really good cookies that he likes if I get help from Ana or from some other nice person around this place. Maybe a nice parot will come around and tell me how to do it. That's what I want for Christmas. _

_I could always use extra seeds, for the birds, though. And I could always use little cages and birdhouses for all the birds to live in. That'd be a happy thing, too. That would make my Christmas very very happy. _

_I sure hope this day is as fun as Jasper says it will be. He's always right, so I'm confiden that it will be. And I can't wate to celebrate it with him and with Ana and with all the nice people around here, instead of my terrible family back home. _

_Have the most Mariest Christmas ever! _

_With love, _

_Kook, District 1 _


	23. Wiress&Beetee

_From: Wiress, District 3, the Christmas before her Games_

_Oh, how I wish the Games would just cease. How I wish the District and its citizens didn't have to live in this constant fear each year of having to fight to the death. District three hasn't had a Victor in years and has become quite forlorn. _

_The presence of some magical being is extremely illogical and impossible, but I decided I would write a letter as a mere distraction from the __impoverished state of District Three. Some of the kids have taken to saying "Merry Christmas" to each other and having hopes of candy and Santa and everything else about this season that doesn't exist. Nobody around has the heart to scold them for it or to smash those dreams. _

_Are there things that I want? Of course there are. It's human nature; no matter who, what, or where our species is located, they will always have wants. It's how we as human beings were designed. Even if I was someone from the Capitol who could have anything they dreamed of, I would still have wants: maybe for power, maybe for more wealth, maybe even for knowledge. Any human who is worth the oxygen on the world should have a wanting for knowledge. _

_Knowledge is a wonderful thing. It's something that you don't have to pay for most of the time, it's valuable, and it helps the human race evolve as a species. The search for knowledge and wisdom is one that never ends until the very day a person dies, no matter if it happens to be in the Hunger Games, of starvation, or even of natural causes. _

_I would always appreciate to find some new and advanced knowledge, and it will always be possible, even if it's knowledge about topics as absurd as factory work and smog. _

_However, needs sometimes have to surpass wants, as they do for myself and my family this holiday season. My name is in that reaping bowl countless times and I feel incredibly hapless about the tributes in next year's Hunger Games. If I go into the Games and win, that might be the best thing that could happen at this point in time. If I go into the Games and die, my family would starve and we would all end up prematurely dead. _

_To survive, humans need nutrients from food, hydration from water, money to purchase needed items, but everyone already knows that and everyone is well aware of the poverty-stricken state of District 3. This year I need these materials that are imperative to sustain human life. I want any books or educational gadgets that are just lying around, but needs always surpass wants in the fight for survival. _

_I really wish that I wouldn't have to beg for a simple scrap to eat, but that's what it's come to. A true miracle needs to happen soon before I have to start watching my whole family starving to death. _

_Happy holidays. _

_Signed, _

_Wiress, District 3_

_From: Beetee Latier, District 3, Post-rebellion_

_So much death. _

_So many lost lives. _

_And so many martyrs. So many casualties. _

_And Wiress was one of the many, many lives lost in the fighting and the chaos. In the Games. _

_The only reason I chose to write this letter is because I recently found and read a Santa letter that Wiress wrote when she was much younger. Letters like that one can console me and hurt me at the same time. _

_In that moment, I wanted to save her. It all happened so fast, and besides, everyone thought that I am an integral part of the rebellion. And, luckily for me, I have managed to prove my worth in the eyes of everyone here at 13. Even if I had the quick wits to do something, they wouldn't have wanted me to. The people at 13 didn't care about certain lives, and she was one of them. But, the ones they did care about surpassed everyone else's. It didn't even matter to them that the ones we cared about were safe, as long as we would be there to obey them and do what they say. _

_Isn't that why they saved Katniss first? Isn't that why they weren't extremely upset with Johanna and Peeta being gone? Is that why nobody spared the time to give Wiress a proper funeral? Before you answer, take a long time and think about that. _

_And now, I'm here. With so many people dead around me, and so many innocent lives wasted, but I'm alive. I suppose I should be grateful, which I am, at times. Most of the time, though, is just spent in a mood of regret. Thinking about the times that I could've done something, but didn't. Those are the worst times to think about, because I often ponder back and forth between which would be better: what could've been, or what was. _

_This year I already have anything I want and I have nothing on my wish list. Usually what I want, I can get for myself. _

_I think I'll go out and get a journal for myself. Notebooks are all scattered through the house because they help me to organize the thoughts that swirl around my head when I'm alone, which is more and more nowadays. But I think I'll also use the journal to write letters to everyone I'm missing: Katniss, Peeta, Gale, Annie, Haymitch, Johanna… Wow, the list of people that are alive is scarce compared to the list of those that are dead. But the Districts are all free in the end, and at least Katniss and Peeta ended up happily. Maybe I'll find peace one of these days, too. _

_But, until that day, well, I'll still be here. _

_Happy Holidays, Merry Christmas. _

_Signed, _

_Beetee Latier, District 3_


	24. Buttercup&Lady

_**A/N: I. Hate. My. Wifi. Totally gave out. So screw that. Hopefully I'll be able to post two chapters in one day but if not I'm sorry and it'll be late. **_

_From: Buttercup the Cat, Modern Day AU_

_Dear Santa: _

_Meowrry Christmas! It's me, Buttercup (but Primrose is helping me write)! _

_I've been a very good kitty this year and I do think that I deserve lots of presents for Christmas! This is my favorite time of the year, yes it is! I love to get catnip and fun toys to play with and I especially love to walk around with Primmy Pie and lay in her comfy lap. I love to sleep on Christmas, too. _

_This Christmas, I hope for a present with LOTS of wrapping paper! I love wrapping paper! It's so fun to play with! I love to scratch wrapping paper and swat at it because I think wrapping paper is the most fun part of Christmas. I like to unwrap my presents and play with the paper that's left! _

_I love to unwrap kitty treats and fun new toys to swat at and play with, as well, because I am so very precious to Primmy Pie that she wants me to have the most meowrry Christmas EVER! _

_I can't wait for this holiday season to begin! _

_But, if you don't believe I've been the best kitty ever this year, I can prove it to you! I only attacked Katniss three times this year, TOTAL! That's so much better than last year! Also, I've only ruined one set of Mom's drapes! Only one! Also, I haven't even tormented Lady the Goat, which says that I've been extra-good because Lady and I have some very creative differences. This year, I haven't meowed with displeasure when Rory talked to my Primmy Pie. In fact, the most I've done when he's come over would be growling, but no cat is perfect, are they? This year, I've only attacked him once, and it was because I thought he was getting touchy. I've only chewed up one pair of Daddy's slippers, but I learned my lesson when he very rudely hit me with his newspaper. _

_Anyways, I've been a practically perfect kitty this year, and I can't wait for the many joys of Christmas! I love you, Santa Paws! _

_Wots of wuv, _

_Buttercup_

* * *

_From: Lady the Goat, Modern Day AU_

_Dear Santa! _

_It's Lady the Goat! But Rosey Prim is helping me write this letter. _

_I love Christmastime because I think it's one of the best times of the year. I love to eat… I eat a lot of food around Christmas! _

_And clothing! _

_And grass. _

_And wrapping paper. _

_I really love Christmas, anyways! _

_I've been a very good goat this year. I've produced much milk which Rosey Prim has used to make a lot of cheese to sell and to eat, and also a lot of good, healthy milk for my best friend Buttercuppy to drink! (Even though we sometimes have our very creative differences.) Also, I've only kicked Katniss thrice this year, which is better than last year. I've actually taken quite a liking to Rory. I think he's really neat. _

_I think, in terms of gifts, I would really like a tin can to eat, or pretty much anything that isn't Rosey Prim's or Katniss's or Cuppy's or Mom and Dad's. Also, I would like a pretty new sky blue bow to be tied around my neck, (because I think I've been eating mine.)_

_I can't wait for Christmas this year and I love you, Santa!_

_Thank you for everything you do for all three of us every year! _

_Lots of wuuvvvv, _

_Lady the Goat_


	25. The Children:Dexter,Flora,Gunner,&Bianca

**_A/N: It's very late (FF gave out on me!) but here it is! MERRY CHRISTMAS, to all you who are still up at 10:30 at night. Thanks to all who read and reviewed and thanks for all who kept up with the story this long! It was very stressful, but I think, in the end, it was worth it. Here's the last round of letters, from OC's, the children of some of the earlier letters. Again, Merry Christmas, and a happy new year! _**

_From: Dexter Hourner-Tailor, AU_

_Dear Santa: _

_Christmas is, in my opinion, one of the best times of year. Friends, family, presents… Ah, yes, I can't wait for Christmas to come once again. I know it's hard to provide for us considering there are ten children total in this house (eight kids, and two Dads that don't act a day over five) and that's a lot of people to provide for, but I still can't wait for Christmas. I got the perfect gift for all 7 of my siblings and I hope that you provide for them because I can assure you that they've all been very good. _

_(Yes, Antasma's been annoying, but hey, she set me up with Cute Italian, so why should I complain!?) _

_This year, I want to try to raise pea plants, just like my idol from the past that discovered genetics in the first place: Mendel. _

_For that, I'll need seeds, a pot, soil, and some way to water it. Yeah, I think it'll be a great experiment, trying to guess which plants eventually breed with each other and making Punnet Squares in my many assorted notebooks. Notebooks are always nice, and I always appreciate pens: especially gel pens, because I think those are my favorite writing utensils! _

_Also, a LOT of chocolate. Chocolate. CHOCOLATE. _

_I love chocolate. _

_Have the holliest, jolliest Christmas in the whole wide universe of forever! _

_Lots of love, _

_Dexter Hourner-Tailor_

* * *

_From: Gunner Krietzer-Eckles, AU _

_Courage. _

_Valor. _

_Bravery. _

_Strength. _

_Such powerful words. _

_I wish I knew what they really meant. I say this all the time, I know, but it's really true. _

_One of my Dads was a Victor and he had to live through so much shit it's not even funny. My other Dad lived through a rebellion! He had to fight, he saved lives! My brother Jesse was injured in the Capitol bombing as just a little kid! And I'm just here! _

_Sure, Jesse may say that I'm brave, but what is bravery to me? Killing the spider in the corner of the room. I don't understand what they had to go through and I want to. Maybe I could be more of a help to everyone if I understood. Maybe I'd have more worth. _

_But I'll never understand bravery. I'll never know it for real. I've never been forced to be brave before, and I want to. I want to have courage like they do, not this immature picture of courage that isn't even accurate. I want to go through hell and survive, stand in the flames and realize that I was strong all along. _

_Should I feel guilty about that? Is that a bratty thought for me to think? Is it sick for me to wish for something that Jesse wishes never had to happen to him? Is it wrong to long to be thrown into a bad situation simply because I want to live through what they lived through? _

_Am I depressed like Tenor?! _

_Do I need help!? _

_It's not that I hate myself… Like everyone, I know that I have my downfalls, sure, but I think I deserve life on earth. I'm a good person, at heart, and I always mean well, and I'm good at softball and baseball, I know that. Those are what I'm passionate about, after all. So I don't think I'm depressed. I, uh, read some stuff about my Dad when he was depressed. I don't cry a lot, but I couldn't stand to read it all. Just to think that he had to go through something like that… _

_I'm just… I'm just sick of feeling like such a spoiled brat… Those times that the rest of my family is reflecting on the horrifying carnage of their pasts and I'm just there… Those times when they get stressed and upset, those times when they cry and I don't understand… _

_I hate it! I hate how obnoxious I seem to them because I don't understand what they've had to live through! There's nothing I can say to them, either. There's nothing I can say to them except for, "I'm sorry," and "That's gotta suck." _

_Just for once, I want to experience life through their eyes. I want to have true bravery, like my Dads. I want to have real courage, like my brother. I want to understand valiance, like my cousins who had to live through the Games. I want to understand these things… but I can't tell them this because I know it only hurts them when I say stupid stuff like that, so I've learned to keep it to myself, and simply write down my thoughts to organize them. _

_If Jesse ever reads these things, he'll clobber me ten times and hide in a closet the whole rest of his life. _

_But I have to write all this stuff down somewhere, right? Why not here? _

_That's what I want. I know it's a little hard for you to get something like that, so I suppose I'll write down some actual things along with this, but… There's nothing I want more than to know courage like they do. The three of them are my heroes. _

_As for physical possessions, well, I think I'd like a new baseball glove and a new bat. Nice ones that won't break and that I won't outgrow for a long while, would be nice. _

_Thanks once again and have a good Christmas. _

_Sincerely, _

_Gunner Krietzer-Eckles_

* * *

_From: Flora Crowly-Shatern, AU_

_Dear Santy Claus, _

_It's your favorite person EVER, Flora Crowly-Shatern! _

_I've been the bestest little girl this year! I've tried to be very very good to everyone! I always shared my toys with the kids at school and I've always payed attention to teacher in school, even when it got boring! I always ate all my vegetables, because my Daddys say that will help me grow up nice and strong. And I didn't make faces all the time like Averi did! _

_I tryed to be really honest and never lied. And I learnt lotsa lessons this year, from Daddys and Averi and even school. _

_I can't wait for Christmas Day! We get to see all our friends and eat dinner at Uncle Platty's house! I sit next to Ave, who sits next to Jesse, and Noah sits next to me. We eat lotsa food and Uncle Platty always likes to tell the story of how Jake and Josh were bornded on Christmas Day and Uncle Drake was on a suger rush! Daddy always reminds every one how Aunt Daphne said a bad word and Averi repeeted it!_

_That was all the way back when she was just a baby. Now she's convinced that I'm the baby! Daddys always say I am the baby cause I'm the yongest in the house but I'm not a baby anymore! _

_Sometimes, Uncle Os is on a sugar rush when we see him and he gets really happy and laughs a lot. And, there's always an event of calling Uncle Platty "Platty" until he explodes! He always smiles when we do that, though, and somehow it always ends up with Uncle Platty and Uncle Mario under the missleto, and Daddy reminding them that children are in the room. I hope some one loves me enuff someday to drag me under the missleto. He will be a prince, of corse, and he will save me from some thing evil. Like a dragin! And he will be very cute. And he will be prefet! _

_(And he won't have cooties!) _

_But, until that day, I'm just fine with cuddling with my Daddys on Christmas day, telling funny storys, and calling Uncle Platty… Well… Platty. _

_This year for Christmas, I want a zylofone... zylophnoe… xylofone… xylophone (Daddy helped me spell that word!) to play with and a plushy pink bunny rabit that I can cuddle with. _

_Also, Averi has been a very good girl this year, and my Dads have been very good Dads and Everest has been the bestest little kitty ever! _

_Thank you for every thing you do and have a great Christmas! _

_Love, _

_Flora Crowly-Shatern_

* * *

_From: Bianca Stallosky-Pearson, AU_

_It's Christmas! _

_Ring the bells, hang the mistletoe, let's celebrate, it's Christmas! _

_Magenta got all pouty about decorating but Zach, Jethy and I had a ball hanging up tinsel, lights, and ornaments on the tree and placing Santa Claus statues and setting up nativities around the house. My favorite decoration of ours is the tree, of course, because the lights flicker so softly that I would love to sleep in the living room, if I could, but Zach said that if I do that, you might not come, and I surely don't want that to happen! _

_But, when we made cookies, Magenta suddenly appeared in the kitchen with a smile on her face and offered to help us. _

_Not even I have to be a detective to figure out who ate a good number of the cookies. _

_I especially like the tree because this year, Jethro let me have the honors of putting the star on top of the tree, and Zach lifted me up on his shoulders and I got to put it on exactly how I liked it! I sure hope you like it, too, Santa. Jethy and Zach and even Magenta all told me that it looked wonderful. _

_Roy came over and he pointed out how lovely the star was without me even telling him who placed it! I was quite honored. _

_This year, Dads gave me my first video game ornament to put on the tree, because ever since Roy introduced me to the wonders of the many virtual universes, well, I was hooked. Jethro and sometimes Zach likes to play with me and I think it's even more fun when someone else is playing with you. Even other times, Magenta takes a controller and the four of us play games together. Our dads aren't as keen on these things, because one is always upstairs writing, and the other is always out on missions as a cop. _

_That's another reason I like Christmas. It's because, even for a little while, we're all together. A lot of the time, Dad's pulled out for another mission, but at least for a little while we have each other to celebrate. Also, I do like to see the family. It's a little odd that Roy and I are related and I don't ever get to see him on Christmas. But, then again, that's what winter break is for, right? He and AJ and I always log on Christmas night to play our new games together, and when I get tired, Jethro subs in for me and Dom subs in for AJ and all we hear over the headsets is Roy screaming for his brothers or sisters. It's odd that, in a house of 8 (more like 10 kids total in that house), nobody is ever available to help poor Roy when he's being crushed. Oh well. Shame for him, I guess. _

_Dad's writing another new story, and Charlie's been over a lot helping him illustrate it. I think it's going to be a Christmas story and I can't wait to see if they reveal it to us on Christmas Day! _

_This year, there are SO MANY video games that I have my eyes on, so basically any game would work. If you look at the ones on Roy's wish list, I need all of them so we can play together. Hopefully a lot on his list are the same as AJ's, too. _

_Also, I think I need a new headset. Mine is kind of, uh, dead. _

_And THEY JUST RELEASED A NEW PLATINUM CONTROLLER AND OH MY GOD I MUST HAVE IT ROY AND AJ WILL HATE ME IF I HAVE IT AND HAHAHAHA I SO WANT IT! _

_Heehee!~ _

_Merry Christmas, Santa! _

_Love, _

_Bianca Stallosky-Pearson_


End file.
